Le secret de Charlie Swan avant de monter vers la lumière
by Eva Cault -EC
Summary: Bella Swan, auteur à succès, traîne derrière elle un sombre passé qui la ronge de l'intérieur. Malgré tout, elle continue d'avancer grâce à son fils et se réfugie dans ses ouvrages, lui permettant de s'évader et "d'oublier" sa souffrance. Seulement, c'est sans compter sur la venue de deux policiers qui vont faire resurgir le passé et lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle... [Romance]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Hormis certains personnages que j'ai inventés pour les besoins de l'histoire.

 **Résumé :** Bella Swan, auteur à succès, traîne derrière elle un sombre passé qui la ronge de l'intérieur. Malgré tout, elle continue d'avancer grâce à son fils et se réfugie dans ses ouvrages, lui permettant de s'évader et « d'oublier » sa souffrance. Seulement, c'est sans compter sur la venue de deux policiers qui vont faire resurgir le passé et lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle... Et alors qu'elle se remet peu à peu de ses émotions, le jeune homme qui lui fit face ne lui est pas si inconnu que ça. Une attirance réciproque à en juger par cette lueur qu'elle voit briller dans ses yeux dès qu'ils se posent sur elle. En dépit du désir qui crépite entre eux, Peter lui témoigne une animosité aussi violente qu'inexplicable...

Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà de nouveau avec mon histoire que j'avais publiée sur mon ancien compte Eva Cault, mais qui a été piraté entre temps. Je suis revenue, après avoir longuement hésité, je n'allais pas vous laisser sans nouvelle et ne pas vous livrer la suite de mes chapitres que j'avais écrits avant de m'apercevoir de la supercherie. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle comportera 17 chapitres et un épilogue. Je la publierai tous les dimanches (si je n'ai pas d'imprévu).

L'histoire est Rated M pour langage et scènes qui peuvent heurter certaines personnes.

Merci à Snapy49, ma correctrice.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

 _Se souvenir_

Ewen avait rabattu la couverture sur lui, assis en tailleur avec une lampe torche dans la main, et gronda faussement la personne devant lui :

– Chut papi ! dit-il en mettant son index sur sa bouche. Maman va nous entendre.

Il trouvait ça drôle de discuter avec son papi, même s'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer pourquoi lui pouvait le voir. Pourtant, sa maman lui avait expliqué que son grand-père était parti rejoindre les anges et qu'il suffisait de regarder les étoiles scintiller de mille feux pour l'observer de là-haut.

Un jour, il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes et il avait surpris une conversation des grands. Il s'était approché à pas feutrés de la balustrade et s'installa sur la première marche de l'escalier. Ewen avait tendu l'oreille pour écouter, sans que personne ne sache sa présence.

Il avait appris que la meilleure amie de sa maman était médium et qu'elle parlait soi-disant avec des fantômes pour les aider, quelque chose dans ce genre. Si bien que petite, on la prenait pour folle. Il n'avait pas très bien saisi toute l'ampleur de la discussion, mais avait retenu et comprit le mot fantôme qu'il assimilait à son dessin animé : _Casper, le gentil fantôme._ Alors, quand sa maman l'entendait chuchoter ou jouer seul, il faisait croire qu'il dialoguait avec son ami imaginaire, de peur, qu'on ne le croit pas à son tour et qu'on dise qu'il mente.

– _Non mon petit. Toi en l'occurrence, elle peut t'entendre parler, rectifia Charlie, assis sur le lit de son petit-fils._

– C'est pas juste, bouda-t-il en croisant ses bras, l'air mécontent. Maman ne te voit pas. Pourquoi ? quémanda le petit brun, impatient d'entendre la réponse.

– _Ta mère a grandi, elle n'est plus une enfant désormais. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut plus me voir, expliqua-t-il avec des mots simples. Il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir maintenant, je reviendrais demain te voir, lui promit-il._

Charlie savait que les enfants pour la plupart avaient cette capacité à voir ce que la majorité des adultes ne voyaient plus, car leurs cerveaux, leurs façons de voir le monde n'étaient pas encore « formatées » par notre société et ce qui l'entoure. Cependant, Ewen avait de grandes chances que cela se passe, et que plus rien ne soit constaté avec le temps. C'était ce qui se passait pour la majorité des enfants qui grandissaient, tout comme cette faculté pouvait se développer une fois qu'il sera plus grand.

Depuis qu'il était mort, il avait appris que certains adultes ne pouvaient pas les percevoir, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'ils pouvaient les ressentir s'ils le souhaitaient : par leurs odeurs, un vent glacé, un souffle frais... Et bien d'autres encore.

Ewen émit un bâillement et approuva les dires de son papi, même s'il voulait continuer de discuter avec lui. Tous les soirs, et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, ils avaient le même rituel. Il s'allongea de tout son long en rajustant sa couette sous son menton et attendit que son papi l'embrasse sur le front pour partir aux pays des rêves.

Charlie s'éclipsa et se matérialisa au pied du lit de sa fille.

Il la contemplait pendant quelques instants et fit comme avec son petit fils, il l'embrassa sur le front et respira son odeur forale – la même qu'elle avait étant bébé.

Sa fille tressaillit de frisson et murmura dans son sommeil :

– Papa.

o°O°o

Pour Bella, ce vendredi ne fut qu'un tourbillon d'activité fébrile. La journée avait débuté en emmenant son fils, Ewen âgé de cinq ans à son école. Ce qui n'avait pas été simple. Le petit brun avait décidé de se porter pâle pour rester auprès de sa maman. Bella n'était pas dupe pour autant et le connaissait et savait qu'il simulait. Son intonation avait pris de l'assurance et se fit autoritaire et sans négociation possible : elle lui avait dit d'aller se préparer qu'il serait en vacances ce soir après l'école et qu'il était hors de question qu'il manque le dernier jour ! Le garçonnet avait abdiqué en baissant la tête, une mine renfrognée. Il avait traîné les pieds pour se vêtir, pour manger ses tartines beurrées de confitures et son lait au chocolat. Et il continua le même manège en rentrant dans la voiture et en baragouinant des mots inaudibles pendant tout le trajet. La jeune maman s'était contentée d'un sourire en l'observant grognon. Une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'il soit en sécurité dans l'enceinte de son établissement, elle prit la route de Seattle pour déposer son manuscrit à son éditrice.

Quand la brune pénétra dans les luxueux bureaux de Denali Édition, elle était toujours aussi fébrile de présenter à nouveau ses écrits.

Le bâtiment de l'extérieur en imposait et la tour en verre touchait les gratte-ciel. La somptuosité du hall d'entrée et des locaux pouvait intimider quiconque qui pénétrait ces lieux. Les sols jusqu'aux murs étaient recouverts de marbres blancs avec un escalier en fer forgé dans les tons noirs et une rampe en fer forgé torsadée d'or ainsi que la balustrade. La décoration était chic et épurée dans tous les étages. Quelques tableaux de valeurs étaient accrochés aux murs, et les mobiliers étaient modernes pour que les clients puissent se prélasser en patientant d'être accueillis. Ajouté à cela, du personnel était engagé pour les « chouchouter » en proposant des boissons chaudes le tout accompagné d'un petit biscuit. Ces lieux étaient chaleureux, conviviaux à l'image de Tanya la propriétaire de cette entreprise.

Elle traversa le hall et se dirigea vers l'agent de sécurité. La brune fouilla dans son attaché-case en cuir blanc avec des lanières noires et lui présenta son badge pour pouvoir accéder aux étages supérieurs.

– Bonjour, Madame Swan.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Volturi, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Le vieil homme était au service de Tanya depuis une quinzaine d'années. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé dans ses débuts il y a de ça dix ans, Caïus avait été un des premiers à la rassurer en lui expliquant que son entretien se passerait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'être angoissée.

Tanya n'était pas une personne orgueilleuse et encore moins malveillante comme laissait supposer certains tabloïds dans la presse.

– Je viens voir Madame Denali, l'informa-t-elle. Comment va votre famille ?

– Madame Denali est arrivée, lui apprit-il en notant son nom sur un carnet. Nous allons bien, merci. Victoria nous a quittés pour partir en Australie avec son mari et maintenant nous la voyons plus... Avec ma femme, nous sommes pressés d'aller réveillonner là-bas surtout que nous avons appris qu'elle est enceinte de trois mois, confessa-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Bella sourit, émue de lire tant de douceur et d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son unique fille.

Elle se souvenait de sa relation père-fille qu'elle avait eue quand elle était enfant pour s'éteindre subitement le jour où il avait fermé les yeux. Ils avaient à l'époque une complicité et une connexion qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Quand Charlie Swan n'était pas de service, il emmenait sa fille se balader, jouer au parc et pêcher avec ses amis même si la fillette n'aimait pas ça. Et quand bien même si elle arrivait à attraper un poisson, elle le relâchait sous le regard bienveillant de son papa. Il ne la brusquait jamais et était patient avec elle à l'instar de sa mère qui la poussait sans relâche à être assidue à l'école pour lui rapporter de bonnes notes. Renée jalousait un peu cette bulle qu'ils avaient créé et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer, se trouvant mise de côté. Néanmoins, Renée ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort non plus pour nouer des liens uniques avec sa fille. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer à sa façon.

Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et soupira, nostalgique.

– Toutes mes félicitations, Monsieur Volturi ! Passez de bonnes fêtes, dit-elle en rejoignant l'ascenseur.

– Merci. Bonnes fêtes Madame Swan.

Bella lui fit un signe de main en le saluant et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur la touche du 40e étage. Les portes se fermèrent aussitôt et une douce mélodie classique se déclencha des haut-parleurs.

La jeune maman s'observa dans le miroir, elle se recoiffa et fit un chignon lâche en laissant quelques boucles s'échapper qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux chocolat en amande étaient maquillés d'un trait fin eye-liner noir et du mascara dans la même nuance. Aujourd'hui, elle avait choisi de mettre une robe pull à col V avec des strass sur le devant dans les tons rouges avec un legging noir et des escarpins assortis à sa robe. Elle ajusta son étoffe en soie blanche qui reposait sur ses épaules et protégeait son cou.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'étage des bureaux de la direction fastueux. La vue de Seattle derrière les immenses vitres était majestueuse, pouvant donner le tournis pour certaines personnes qui avaient le vertige – ce qui n'était pas son cas. Un palmier royal séjournait au milieu de la pièce et un gigantesque canapé d'angle de luxe noir était disposé en retrait pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Elle allongeait le pas et rejoignit la secrétaire de Tanya.

Jane Volturi était la cadette de Caïus, la quarantaine, cheveux blonds maintenus dans un chignon strict, yeux bleus acier. C'était un bout de femme avec un caractère bien trempé, mais d'une patience à toute épreuve.

– Isabella ! s'exclama gaiement Jane. Quelle surprise, on ne vous attendait pas de sitôt, dit-elle en tournant les pages de son agenda. Votre rendez-vous était prévu pour la semaine prochaine, lut-elle.

– Oui, en effet, désolée, répondit Bella, embarrassée. J'ai fini mon ouvrage plus tôt et je suis venue le déposer à Tanya. Vous avez si elle est occupée en ce moment ?

– Madame Denali était en visioconférence. Elle vient de terminer il y a quelques minutes, énonça la blonde. Allez-y directement...

– Merci, répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, et toqua deux coups.

– Entrez !

Bella tourna la poignée en laiton très design et pénétra à l'intérieur.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, Jade ? quémanda Tanya sans lever les yeux, concentrée sur son dossier.

La brune l'observa quelques instants.

Son bureau était envahi de documents et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait s'y retrouver dans tout ce désordre. La blonde en face d'elle prenait des notes, fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps. Elle avait les cheveux très longs et raides qui retombaient en bas de ses reins. Des yeux bleus, incroyablement clairs et une posture qui en imposait. Elle portait son éternel tailleur marine avec des talons aiguilles de dix centimètres. Cette femme d'affaires était tenace et ne se laissait pas impressionner par qui que ce soit – surtout quand elle avait une idée bien précise et qu'elle fonctionnerait. À seulement trente ans, elle gérait et avait repris brillamment les reines de son père, Eleazer qui lui avait légué son entreprise.

– Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit la blonde en relevant la tête surprise de la voir, posant son stylo en or.

– Bonjour, Tan. Je suis venue pour te donner mon ouvrage, répondit-elle en lui présentant son manuscrit.

Tanya le prit pour le mettre dans un coin de son bureau.

– Je le donnerais à Angéla pour qu'elle le lise et corrige les fautes avant qu'il ne soit publié, dit-elle en l'invitant à prendre place sur le fauteuil en cuir, face à son bureau.

– Pas de soucis. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le fauteuil, face à son amie.

La blonde sourit fièrement en scrutant son amie. Elle était une femme forte et la plupart des gens se seraient effondrés par son vécu – même si elle n'avait pas encore toutes les informations. Le peu qu'elle avait dit à une époque, lui suffisait amplement à analyser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait étant enfant.

– Angela va bien. Elle revient la semaine prochaine de son voyage de noces, lui apprit-elle.

Elle hocha de la tête.

Elles discutèrent pendant un bon moment. Puis elle quitta les lieux, car Tanya avait un rendez-vous.

Trois heures plus tard, seule dans sa maison, Bella décida de faire à manger pour ce soir. Comme ça, elle pourra se consacrer entièrement à son fils quand elle ira le chercher à la sortie des classes. Depuis qu'elle était écrivaine, elle pouvait s'occuper de sa maison et s'organiser sur ses journées, qui étaient bien chargées. Cependant, elle reconnaissait d'avoir la chance de travailler chez elle à l'instar des autres personnes qui ne pouvait se le permettre.

Elle avait préparé un gratin dauphinois et s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur son canapé pour se relaxer un peu devant la télévision, le temps de la cuisson. Aussitôt qu'elle s'enfonça dans son canapé, elle prit une position confortable, jambes repliées, ses paupières se firent lourdes et se fermaient instinctivement pour Morphée.

– _Que penses-tu de jouer à cache-cache ? demanda Charlie en s'abaissant à la hauteur de sa fille, âgée de huit ans._

 _La fillette sourit de plus belle en calant son doudou contre elle et acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

– _Très bien. Tu vas te cacher dans un endroit où personne ne pourra te trouver. Tu en ressortiras seulement quand je t'aurai déniché, expliqua-t-il un visage anxieux, regardant l'heure murale qui affichait : 20 h._

 _Quelque chose dans son ton l'alarma et la brune pouvait ressentir que son papa n'était plus pareil – comme s'il était aux aguets. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée, prête à jouer avec son paternel._

– _Facile ! s'exclama Bella toute guillerette en gravissant les marches des escaliers._

 _Elle rentra sur le seuil de sa chambre, elle allongeait le pas en ouvrant son dressing qui prenait toute la longueur de son mur et s'engouffra dedans en glissant la porte coulissante pour la refermer. Lorsqu'elle heurta une grande malle en osier, la fillette se mordit la main pour retenir un cri de douleur, lâchant sa grosse peluche en lapin et se tenait de l'autre main son orteil pour se soulager. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien, et se redressa légèrement. Au bout d'un long moment et à force de fixer le mur devant elle, ses yeux brillants rencontraient une minuscule issue, curieuse comme elle était, elle poussa doucement la malle en prenant son lapin au sol et se faufila à l'intérieur avant de remettre la malle à sa place existante et de se calfeutrer dedans, jambes croisées. L'espace était étroit, mais suffisant pour un enfant avec un corps svelte – tout comme elle. Dans cette planque, elle était certaine que personne ne pourrait la voir, sauf si elle en venait à sortir d'elle-même._

 _Des éclats de voix la firent sursauter, dont une qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui provenait d'un homme. Son ton était mauvais et menaçant, si bien qu'elle frissonna de terreur et se rassura en s'imprégnant de l'odeur florale de son papa qu'elle aspergeait sur son doudou en cachette._

 _Subitement, l'homme riait d'un rire démoniaque et du vacarme se faisait entendre au rez-de-chaussée._

 _La petite fille comprit que ce n'était plus un jeu, mais que son papa était dans de graves ennuis et qu'il avait amené à se « cacher » pour la protéger. Un sentiment d'angoisse la saisit à cet instant, elle pressa sa main sur son estomac et elle avait une désagréable sensation que ça formait une boule._

 _Était-ce ça d'avoir peur ? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même._

 _Elle imaginait perdre ses parents qu'elle aimait tant et que la vie sans eux ne serait plus pareille. Elle savait que sa maman n'allait plus tarder à rentrer de son travail et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ait du retard._

 _Bella se demanda combien de temps ça allait continuer, car sa posture commençait à être inconfortable et ses jambes étaient prises de fourmillements._

 _Soudain, plusieurs détonations se firent entendre._

 _Puis plus rien._

 _Elle tendit l'oreille pour épier le moindre son même si ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause des coups de feu, mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Seul le silence régnait, ce qui l'inquiétait davantage. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer tout en camouflant ses spasmes contre son doudou pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Elle sécha de sa main tremblante ses larmes et s'interrogea : devait-elle sortir de son repaire ? Au risque de se faire prendre elle aussi ? Où de patienter encore quelques minutes ?_

 _La petite hésita encore, puis elle décréta de sortir de sa tanière même si elle avait les pétoches de tomber nez à nez contre l'homme qui en voulait à son paternel. Elle descendait à pas feutré les escaliers et au fur et à mesure de sa descente une sensation d'inconfort la saisit : la frayeur._

 _Bella resta sous le choc de l'horreur qui lui faisait face devant ses yeux chocolat qui perdaient aussitôt leurs éclats de malice. Elle chancela et tomba sur son postérieur sur les dernières marches, le cœur lourd. Des larmes jaillirent à flots sur ses joues blêmes et elle serra fort son lapin contre elle._

 _Seuls les sanglots de la fillette remplie les lieux funestes._

 _Du sang immaculé les toisons et le plafond. Et un corps sans vie gisait, immobile, sur le sol de l'entrée dans une mare pourpre._

– _PAPA ! cria-t-elle, paniquée._

 _La petite s'empressa de rejoindre son papa et s'accroupit en le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant sans discontinuer._

– _Réveille-toi, supplia-t-elle en sanglotant de plus belle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, murmura-t-elle, les yeux larmoient._

Quelques coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se redressa, les jambes en coton et le corps en sueur dû à son cauchemar qui venait toujours la hanter. Sa première réaction fut la surprise. Elle n'attendait personne à cette heure-ci. Puis, l'angoisse la saisit et une question se bouscula dans son esprit : qui venait la voir à 14 h ?

Puis elle se rassura en pensant que ça devait être des démarcheurs et qu'ils essayeraient en vain, de l'embobiner à acheter. À cette idée, elle se hâta vers la porte, un sourire espiègle collé sur son visage. Bella était déterminée à jouer un peu avec la personne concernée. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle découvrit deux policiers en uniformes sur le pas de sa porte et son sourire se fana et son teint devint livide. L'inquiétude la saisit en s'imaginant des scénarios les plus tragiques et que son fils puisse en être la cause de leurs présences.

Bella fut sur le point de défaillir et le plus jeune des policiers la rattrapa de justesse.

* * *

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à relire mon histoire.

En attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.

À dimanche !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je publie en avance car dimanche je ne serais pas disponible. Je ne pense pas que cela vous déplaise :-p. J'avais oublié de vous souhaiter tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année et une bonne santé.

Je vous remercie pour vos mises en alerte et merci à **Nina** et **Girly** que je peux pas répondre en MP, ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver les filles et merci pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre.

Dans ce chapitre Bella se remémore une scène qui peut choquer certaines personnes, elle est écrite en italique.

Merci à Snapy49 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 _Un indice déconcertant_

– Pouvons-nous rentrer pour te parler ? demanda Aro, l'air soucieux.

Bella avait tellement la trouille qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnu Aro Volturi.

– Oui, répondit-elle, l'estomac noué.

– Merci de nous recevoir, dit-il en les laissant passer en premier à l'intérieur.

Le plus jeune des policiers la maintenait toujours et la guida jusqu'à la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie, et reprenne ses esprits. Ils prenaient place en face d'elle, un visage sérieux, masquant leurs émotions.

– Merci, la remercia-t-elle, en ancrant ses yeux dans celui du policier qui l'avait soutenu.

Le choc fut total et elle blêmit encore plus.

Si seulement on lui avait dit en se levant ce matin même qu'elle allait croiser son ancien amant, elle en aurait surement ri. Cependant, elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleu-océan, et une petite étincelle de désir s'alluma pour repartir aussi vite, laissant voir à la place un visage dur et une colère danser dans son regard.

– Je vous en prie, répondit-il en serrant les dents, ravalant une réplique cinglante.

Le simple son de sa voix l'avait bouleversée. Et encore, c'était une façon soft de dire les choses puisque, physiquement, le son de sa voix lui avait fait l'effet d'une droguée, lui réclamant son dû...

La jeune maman s'empressa de chasser ses idées peu catholiques de son cerveau, effaçant leur première et dernière nuit charnelle – ô combien orgasmique. Néanmoins, elle avait bien vite déchanté en voyant le lendemain matin de leur beuverie : une alliance à son annulaire gauche. Maintenant cinq ans qu'elle avait pris la poudrent d'escampette sans un regard derrière, ne lui laissant aucun mot qui justifiait son départ.

Bella n'était pas une de ces femmes qui profitaient des hommes mariés, juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air ! Elle aspirait à l'amour. Le vrai et l'unique. Celui qui vous épaulerait dans les moments les plus difficiles, mais aussi un confident pour partager des moments complices et des fous rires garantis.

Elle les observa quelques instants.

Peter était un bel homme, elle devait le reconnaître. Le brun avait son âge, trente ans. Il avoisinait dans les mètres quatre-vingt-dix et avait un corps bien sculpté et musclé, mais pas dans l'excès non plus – juste ce qu'il faut où il faut. Vu son métier, elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de s'entretenir et notamment quand ils faisaient des entraînements pour contrer les criminels et délinquants, qui inventaient de nouvelles technologies pour les berner. Il avait les cheveux courts quand elle l'avait connu, mais là, il avait une coupe en brosse légèrement coiffée de côté avec un undercut rasé de près, et une barbe de deux jours. Bon sang... Il était sexy et trop tentant pour son propre bien.

Son commandant, Aro avait quarante-neuf ans. Les cheveux grisonnants, plaqués sur le côté et des yeux noirs. Un corps bien entretenu et il faisait une tête de moins que Peter. Vingt-deux ans qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour coffrer l'assassin de son père.

Elle se sentait sur des charbons ardents, à présent.

Que venaient-ils faire chez elle ?

Ils n'étaient pas venus pour prendre le thé, songea-t-elle. C'était sûr. Surtout qu'Aro la fixait comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, devinant le chaos dans son esprit. Elle nota une lueur de sympathie dans ses yeux. Il avait toujours été présent pour elle, surtout quand elle avait le cafard. Dans ces moments-là, il trouvait les mots justes pour la réconforter et l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Bella ne le remerciera jamais assez d'être à ses côtés.

Peter semblait aussi anxieux qu'elle, mais pas pour la même raison.

En réalité, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Fuir. Partir loin d'elle et demander à un de ces collègues de prendre sa place. Et si possible, demander sa mutation à son patron, et fuir comme elle a fait il y a cinq ans de ça... Mais il n'était pas comme _elle_. Non. Il n'était pas un lâche et ne fuyait pas au moindre obstacle qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. À vrai dire, il était un de ce qui les traverse au périple de sa vie.

Son regard rencontra le sien et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas succomber à nouveau.

L'enquête, rien que l'enquête, pensa-t-il.

Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, car il ressentait le besoin de la toucher de nouveau. Et c'était bien un problème. Bella Swan était une femme défendue et dangereuse pour lui. Si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire sa libido en plein émoi.

Tout ceci était ridicule et il fallait qui garde son calme. Il allait terminer cette mission et s'en ira loin d'elle lorsque ce sera fini. En attendant, il préférait la haïr. Peter ne voulait pas être attiré de nouveau par elle, car il était sûr que plus il passerait de temps en sa compagnie, plus l'attraction s'intensifierait.

Aro sentait que l'air était électrique entre eux. Il se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué et se promit de remonter les bretelles de son jeune lieutenant pour son comportement inapproprié envers Bella.

Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était bébé. Elle avait muri plus vite que les enfants de son âge, de par le drame et la scène de crime qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. Charlie Swan était son collègue, mais avant tout son ami. Alors, quand le cercueil de son ami d'enfance se referme à tout jamais, il lui a fait la promesse de retrouver son meurtrier tant qu'il serait toujours sur l'enquête.

Il croisa ses mains sur la table et prit pour la troisième fois la parole :

– Ce que nous avons à te dire est important, Bella. Je te présente juste à côté de moi le lieutenant Brewen, le présenta-t-il en ouvrant son attaché-case, sortant une feuille qui tendit vers Bella pour qu'elle la lise.

La brune retint son souffle, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre et jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier.

– Monsieur Yorkie, ton agresseur s'est donné la mort hier soir, reprit-il. Avant qu'il ne se suicide dans sa cellule, il m'a déclaré avoir eu un lien avec le meurtrier de ton père, révéla-t-il en lui laissant le temps de digérer cette information.

Bella resta stoïque et les images de cette nuit s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête :

 _Elle sortait de la salle de cinéma à 23 h 30 et suivait le flot de gens pour atteindre la sortie. Bella avait été voir de l'eau pour les éléphants qui était à l'affiche et ne s'était pas ennuyée tout au long du film qui avait duré une heure cinquante-cinq. La brune allongeait le pas, doublant des personnes sur son chemin et poussait la porte pour atteindre l'extérieur. Le jour avait décliné depuis longtemps, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel où seule la lune brillait. Elle poursuivit son périple vers le Central Park de Seattle pour rejoindre le parking où était garée sa voiture._

 _Depuis quelque temps, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et de l'oublier. Chose qui n'était pas simple, car son cerveau s'amusait à lui faire revivre dans ses rêves son « histoire » d'une nuit avec Peter. Comme si elle l'avait dans la peau écrit en elle à l'encre indélébile. Malgré tout, elle se disait que c'était pour une bonne cause. Qui sait s'il avait des enfants avec sa femme et pire que tout, qu'elle apprenne qu'il avait une liaison avec une autre – simplement pour passer du bon temps avec elle. Non. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable d'un tel gâchis, même s'il avait peut-être des raisons de le faire._

 _Repenser à lui lui fit mal._

 _Maintenant un mois qu'elle était perdue, déboussolée et avait du mal à gérer ses émotions. Comme si elle était privée de ses repères, ressentant un vide immense en elle. Oui, elle pouvait confirmer les dires de Rosalie et d'Alice. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour revenir en arrière, effaçant cette nuit de sa mémoire. Le temps fera son travail et pansera ses plaies, pensa-t-elle._

 _Elle continua à marcher et arriva bien vite devant sa voiture. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors et les réverbères n'éclairaient plus le parking. Tout à coup, elle reçut un violent coup sur le crâne, et tomba raide sur le bitume, assommé._

 _Quand elle revint à elle, ne pouvant ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit son agresseur au-dessus d'elle. Bella voulait crier qu'on l'aide, mais elle ne pouvait émettre le moindre son, car il la bâillonna avec du sparadrap. Elle se débattait, essayant de le frapper, mais il lui emprisonna aussitôt ses mains._

– _Alors ma jolie. On fait moins la maline, dit-il en scotchant ses poignets._

 _Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à travers le scotch et déchira d'un seul coup son chemisier._

 _Bella sursauta et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle avait peur de la suite des évènements et elle supplia mentalement qu'une personne vienne par ici pour la secourir._

– _Je vais te baiser sauvagement ma jolie. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer !_

 _Son agresseur prenait le temps de détailler son apparence, d'enregistrer chaque détail. Il appréciait la vue et caressa brutalement ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge et écarta ses jambes, faisant remonter sa jupe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Sa main droite se logea dans son entrejambe et plaça son string sur le côté. Il introduit sans ménagement deux doigts en elle._

 _Elle étouffa un sanglot de douleur._

 _Instinctivement, la brune ferma ses paupières, terrorisées. Elle avait froid, sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir et une envie de vomir lui prit. Et plus que tout, elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête._

 _Cédant à son impatience, il déboucla sa ceinture, baissa son pantalon sur ses chevilles et sortit son engin de son boxer. Prêt à la prendre. Au moment où il frotta son gland sur ses plies humides et chaudes, il fut pris d'un violent frisson qui lui glaça l'échine. Son cerveau s'arrêta de penser et un flash lumineux apparut devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à cette clarté, mais n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir grand-chose..._

 _Bella rouvrit les yeux et à ce moment-là, elle vit son agresseur pris de tremblement se massant les tempes. Il semblait sombrer dans le délire, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et s'écarta aussitôt d'elle, loin de son corps souillé. Un spasme le secoua, il plia net les genoux pour retomber à genou sur le sol et s'infligeaient des griffures sur son visage ensanglanté._

 _Malgré le choc, la brune fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et ne savait plus quoi penser de cette scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus maitre de son corps et de ses paroles. Il n'arrêtait pas de le supplier d'arrêter en s'excusant sans relâche qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Il devait certainement avoir un problème psychiatrique._

 _Il continua le même cirque pendant un quart d'heure. Jusqu'à qu'une passante actionne à distance sa voiture et l'aperçoit. Dès lors qu'elle appela les secours et la police, il n'était plus en état de nuire à présent._

– Comment ça ? Son agresseur ? demanda Peter ahuri en serrant les poings sous la table.

Aro n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire un briefing et de lui présenter son dossier, car il venait d'être muté depuis deux semaines. Il avait eu juste le temps de lire celui de Charlie Swan.

Bella revenait à la réalité en entendant la voix de Peter et dit d'un ton placide :

– Il y a cinq ans, j'ai subi des attouchements sexuels par un pervers en sortant du cinéma. Il était tellement atteint cérébralement, qu'il n'est pas passé à l'acte et Emily Uley passait à ce moment-là récupérer sa voiture. En me voyant, elle a aussitôt pris l'initiative d'appeler les secours et les forces de l'ordre, termina-t-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse de dévoiler ce qu'elle avait vécu à Peter.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce drame et qu'elle était une victime. Grâce aux nombreuses séances chez le psychologue, elle avait arrêté de s'autoflageller. Depuis, elle était une femme forte et en tirait en quelque sorte une certaine force qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Désormais, elle ne se laissait plus impressionner par autrui, et si elle avait envie de dire merde, elle le disait. De plus, elle avait appris l'autodéfense et savait se servir de ses poings, ses jambes pour mettre son adversaire sur la touche.

– Continuez sans moi. Je vais aller prendre l'air dehors et je reviens, prévint Peter, ébranlé en se levant pour rejoindre la porte coulissante qui donnait accès au jardin.

Aro posa ses mains sur celle de la brune et la regarda avec sérieux.

– Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui à présent, la rassura-t-il.

Cette annonce soulagea la jeune maman, car elle ne risquait plus rien contre cet enfoiré qui l'avait salie. Mais la deuxième révélation l'interrogea : qui avait tué Charlie ? Et pourquoi ? D'autre part, elle ne comprenait pas le lien entre son agresseur et le meurtrier. Quel était son but ? Et où voulait-il en venir ?

A présent, elle était déroutée et elle craignait que l'assassin s'en prenne à son fils.

– Non, c'est vrai, intervint-elle. Cependant, le meurtrier court toujours dans la nature et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire encore ?

Il soutint son regard un moment avant de répondre :

– Justement, c'est là que Brewen rentre en jeu, annonça-t-il, inquiet de la suite.

Elle arquait les sourcils, attendant qu'il continue. Et comme s'il lisait encore dans ses pensées, Aro reprit :

– Il restera et vivra avec vous le temps de l'enquête. On est sur une nouvelle piste, et temps qu'on ne sera sûr de rien, vous serez protégés toi et ton fils.

Bella le dévisagea visiblement abasourdie et se demanda si c'était une blague ?

– Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, interdite.

– Tu as très bien compris Bella. Pense à ton fils.

Elle abdiquait, mais elle lui en voulait de jouer avec son fils. Comme si elle allait dire non et mettre la vie de son propre fils, sa chair, son sang en danger. Un bruit résonna de la cuisine coupant court à son monologue et se leva. Elle arrêta le four et sortit son gratin pour ce soir, le posant sur son plan de travail sur une grille en inox.

– Quand est-ce qu'il emménage Brewen ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

– Lundi, répondit-il. Ce qui te laisse le temps d'expliquer à Ewen.

La brune le fixa d'un regard noir.

Elle commençait à réaliser toute l'ampleur de la situation et les complications qui allaient suivre dans les jours à venir. Allaient-ils réussir à s'entendre ? C'était moins sûr... Mais elle espérait pour le bien être de son fils. Il n'avait pas besoin de subir leurs disputes quotidiennes.

o°O°o

Peter était impressionné par la vue époustouflante sur la forêt et les massifs environnants, depuis la terrasse du jardin. Il s'imaginait que ça devait être prodigieux de s'installer sous le porche, au petit matin, dans le hamac, pour admirer le spectacle poignant de la nature en éveil. Le panorama l'avait calmé dans l'instantané et il ne savait quoi penser.

Peter était confus.

D'un, il ne s'attendait jamais à la recroiser un jour. De deux, une partie de lui la haïssait d'avoir quitté la chambre d'hôtel comme une voleuse. Troisièmement, heureusement que ce fumier était mort, sinon il aurait été dans sa cellule lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Quatrièmement, il devait admettre qu'il était irrévocablement attiré par elle. Et pour finir la cinquième, il était dans la merde, car si Aro l'apprenait et que cette histoire lui vint à ses oreilles, il le mettrait à coup sûr en retrait de cette enquête. Donc, il en conclut qu'il devait faire profil bas devant sa présence pour ne pas l'alarmer et que ça fasse tilt dans son cerveau du lien qu'il a avec Bella.

Il gravit les marches du porche, ouvrit la porte coulissante et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Des photos de familles ornaient ses murs. À la voir sur l'une d'entre elles, portant un bambin dans les bras en le couvant d'amour, le sourire au bord des lèvres. Cette image lui renvoyait sur le moment, à une jeune maman qui était épanouie. Au fond de lui, il ressentait un sentiment étrange auquel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus en visualisant ce portrait. Pour le moment, il ne préférait pas l'analyser. Toujours est-il, qu'il déduisait au vu des nombreuses photos, que la famille était importante pour elle.

Sa maison lui avait appris un peu plus sur elle, sur la femme qui avait fait battre son cœur auparavant. Elle était soigneuse, mais certainement pas au point d'en être maniaque. Aucun désordre ne régnait, sa maison était impeccablement rangée. Il continuait son trajet dans le séjour qui donnait accès aussi à la cuisine qui était tout équipée. Il se demandait si elle aimait cuisiner pour avoir tous ces accessoires et se dit que c'était idiot de se poser ce genre de question. Il en avait la preuve devant lui quand elle sortait un plat du four, et une bonne odeur embaumait les lieux. Le mobilier était moderne dans les tons chocolat et le carrelage blanc dans la même nuance que les murs.

Tous ces indices sur son intimité n'avaient pas manqué de le charmer, et la rendaient encore plus intéressante à ses yeux.

La cohabitation allait être dure et la haïr encore plus.

Comme le disait son père, il n'y a qu'une ligne très fine entre l'amour et la haine. Pour sa part, il n'était pas prêt à s'engager sur une corde raide.

o°O°o

– Je sais pas Lili. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me ment et...

Bella se tut une seconde, le téléphone coincé contre son épaule droite et son oreille en prenant deux verres dans son placard. Elle reprit d'une voix basse et douce :

– Parfois, je ressens une présence auprès de moi, mais pas oppressant et aussi étonnant soit-il, elle me rassure, confia-t-elle en posant les verres transparents, sur la table rectangulaire.

Alice prit une longue inspiration au bout du fil.

– Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question qu'Ewen puisse parler, jouer avec un esprit. Pour moi, il n'y a rien d'anormal, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est fréquent que les bébés et les enfants arrivent à voir des choses, qui bien souvent, dépassent certains parents. En ce qui te concerne, cette présence ne te veut aucun mal au dire de ton ressenti. Bien au contraire, développa Alice en restant évasive.

– Salut la compagnie ! s'écria James en claquant rudement la porte d'entrée.

Bella sursauta et faillit faire tomber les deux assiettes qu'elles portaient d'une main.

– Lili, mon frère vient d'arriver à l'improviste. On se rappelle. Merci de m'avoir éclairée.

– C'est avec plaisir ma belle. Bon courage avec James, rigola-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

– James ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je ne t'attendais pas, dit-elle, en mettant les assiettes, les couverts sur la table en verre. Et rangea son cellulaire dans sa poche en jean.

James se gratta le front en signe de nervosité chez lui et répondit vaguement :

– Oh rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de visiter ma sœur chérie et mon filleul d'amour, mentit-il.

Huit ans d'écart les séparaient et pourtant, ils étaient très proches tous les deux.

Renée avait appris deux mois après le décès de son mari qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois. Au début, elle avait été surprise de l'apprendre, ne s'attendant plus à pouvoir enfanter. Avec Charlie, ils auraient aimé avoir un deuxième et secrètement il souhaitait cette fois-ci un garçon. Alors, ils avaient baissé les bras et avaient mis de côté l'hypothèse d'être à nouveau parents. Cette grossesse lui avait permis de s'accrocher à ce petit être qui vivait en elle et tissa des liens exceptionnels avec sa petite fille. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Bella se souvenait du jour où elle avait peint le ventre de sa maman et la fierté qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux émeraude. Renée essayait de l'impliquer pour qu'elle ne se sente pas rejetée et qu'elle l'aimait autant que son petit frère qui viendrait à naître.

– Dis plutôt que maman ta virée de chez elle, car elle n'en pouvait plus de toi, se moqua l'ainée.

Bien qu'elle aimait son frère, il était pire qu'un enfant. L'avoir dans les pattes lui était impensable, surtout avec son caractère de merde et sa possessivité. Possessivité qui s'était accrue depuis ce fameux drame. À seulement vingt-deux ans, il était très protecteur envers elle et gare à celui qui courrait après ses arrières.

James était un mélange de Charlie et de Renée. Il avait les cheveux courts, châtain clair et les yeux chocolat en amande comme leur père et elle. Une carrure d'athlète. Grand de taille. Un mètre quatre-vingt-six qui avait hérité de leur grand-père Geoffrey Swan, ancien militaire décédé au combat.

– Il est où Ewen ? questionna-t-il en esquivant sa phrase.

– À l'étage, dans sa chambre, répondit-elle. J'en conclus que tu manges avec nous ?

Il s'approcha de sa sœur, noua ses bras à sa taille et l'embrassa sa joue.

– Bonne déduction mini-pouce, la charriait-il en partant au pas de course rejoindre son filleul.

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà en haut.

o°O°o

James observait discrètement son filleul, jouant avec son grand-père, déguisé en mousquetaire.

– C'est pas drôle papi, tu as triché, s'offusqua-t-il en le voyant esquiver l'attaque avec son épée.

James riait sous cape devant la mine décomposée d'Ewen.

– _Ne fait pas la tête. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai gagner, lui promit-il en scrutant son fils du coin de l'œil qui les épiait. Je crois qu'une personne se cache derrière la porte et qu'il nous observe, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son petit-fils._

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase et se demandait ce qu'il lui chuchotait.

James ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait pas son père. Pas au sens propre du terme, car il était décédé avant sa naissance et n'avait pas d'interaction directe avec lui. Tout avait commencé quand il n'était qu'un jeune enfant, âgé de trois ans. À cette époque, il ne se posait pas de question sur le sujet. D'autant plus que pour lui c'était devenu naturel de le voir et avec le temps il ne s'en préoccupait plus. En grandissant, cette capacité était restée. Comme s'il captait des fréquences que la plupart des gens ne puissent percevoir. Par contre, il n'avait pas la prétention de se prétendre médium ou autres. Il le voyait, ressentait, jouait et dialoguait, point. Il ne faisait rien spirituellement pour le « rencontrer ». Bien au contraire. Il venait de lui-même à se montrer.

Tout à coup, Ewen surgit sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

James eut juste le temps de le réceptionner dans ses bras le calant sur sa hanche droite avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne sur le paquet.

– Parrain ! s'écria-t-il, heureux. Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Ewen ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman, hormis ses yeux bleus très clairs et certaines expressions faciales qu'ils faisaient. Il se penchait plutôt vers son père. Père qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Bella n'en parlait pas et quand il commençait à aborder le sujet elle dériva sur un autre. James ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais son filleul avait besoin d'un père pour grandir et connaître ses racines des deux côtés. Même s'il voyait Charlie, le manque était présent et il était bien placé pour le comprendre.

– À table ! cria Bella en bas des escaliers.

– Une prochaine fois, mon grand, dit James en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts, légèrement bouclés.

Ils descendaient les escaliers et se mettaient à tables.

o°O°o

Une heure que son frère était parti. Son fils dormait déjà.

Avant d'aller dormir, elle prit sa douche, se brossa les dents et enfila son débardeur rose, son short à carreaux rose et blanc, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ne trouvant même pas la force de pleurer, Bella se laissa tomber sur son lit, puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une tempête faisait rage dehors et la neige tomba à gros flocons. Elle repensa à cette journée remplie de révélations et dut se rendre à l'évidence que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir se parler sérieusement en mettant leurs querelles de côté. Mais aujourd'hui, ses priorités étaient ailleurs. Premièrement, Ewen était plus important que ses émotions qu'elles avaient enfouies depuis longtemps au fond elle, de sa mémoire et de son cœur. Et deuxièmement, le meurtrier était toujours en liberté et qui pouvait attaquer à tout moment, de jour comme de nuit. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que l'équipe d'Aro soit sûr la bonne piste et priait mentalement sa petite étoile pour qu'ils le coffrent. Car elle savait qu'elle pourrait enfin tourner la page et faire son deuil intégralement quand il sera derrière les barreaux.

Bella allait fermer les paupières, quand d'un seul coup, la fenêtre s'ouvrit crûment emportant dans son sillage une bourrasque de vent glacé. Bella tressaillit et bondit hors de son lit pour la refermer aussitôt.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la paralysa d'effroi.

Ses vitres étaient recouvertes de condensation de par le chaud et le froid, dévoilant un mot d'une écriture fine et soigné : proche.

Une nuit noire avait débuté et des questions envahissaient ses songes.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Bon week-end !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Comme j'avais mis le chapitre samedi et non dimanche, je vous livre donc le chapitre trois. ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos belles reviews qui me motivent à vous écrire le chapitre 15. Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favoris. Bien sûr, j'ai une petite pensée pour les non-inscrits : **Girly, amanda et Nina** qui me suivent depuis le début, et qui à l'époque m'avaient boosté (avec les personnes inscrits bien évidemment) à écrire les 10 premiers chapitres. Merci aussi aux fantômes qui restent dans l'ombre (petit humour qui correspond bien avec l'histoire ;-p).

Merci à Snapy49 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

 _Altercation_

Bella s'engagea dans le centre-ville dans un silence religieux.

Forks était une ville touristique notamment en cette période hivernale et les avenues étaient bondées de monde, chargés de sacs en mains, en train de flâner et de faire du shopping dans les boutiques luxueuses pour offrir des cadeaux – Noël approchait à grands pas. Les trottoirs étaient joliment décorés de jardinières de fleurs devant les devantures de chaque magasin.

La brune sourit en voyant sa ville s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne regardait plus cette ville depuis un moment déjà, ville où elle est née et avait grandi jusqu'à son adolescence.

– On ne va pas chercher mamie d'abord, remarqua Ewen en observant la masse de gens affluer sur les trottoirs, essayant de se frayer un chemin.

– Nous allons directement au mariage de marraine, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant au feu rouge. Mamie doit-être déjà sur place, dit-elle en scrutant dans son rétroviseur son fils assis sur son rehausseur.

Ewen portait pour l'occasion un smoking gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate grise. Son fils était à croquer dans ce costume. Pour le mariage de sa cousine, elle l'avait amené chez le coiffeur et il lui avait fait une coupe en brosse sur ses cheveux bruns épais, légèrement coiffé de côté.

– Oh, fit-il en cessant de regarder les alentours et se concentra sur sa maman.

Le feu passa au vert, la brune enclencha la première et se fondirent dans le flot des véhicules. Elle mit son clignotant et tourna de sa main droite son volant pour s'amorcer dans un virage serré, menant à un chemin flexueux et désert de toute civilisation. Elles venaient de quitter la ville pour prendre la route de la campagne, où demeuraient Rosalie et Emmett à 5 km de Forks. Le ciel aujourd'hui était dégagé, aucun nuage ne pointait à l'horizon, laissant un ciel bleu avec un soleil brillant de mille feux. Ce qui était rare dans ce patelin et encore plus en période hivernale.

– Tu crois que mamie sera accompagnée d'un amoureux ? quémanda-t-il à voix basse en fixant la route étroite, entre deux rangées serrées de champs de cultures.

– Heu... Je ne sais pas mon ange, répondit-elle, étonné que son fils aborde ce sujet.

À vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais posée cette question et une partie d'elle ne voulait pas savoir si Renée fréquentait quelqu'un. En revanche, si sa mère sortait avec une personne, elle devait être sacrément discrète, car aucune rumeur ne circulait à Forks. Connaissant Stanley, cette vieille harpie et commère de ce bourg, elle n'avait rien de bien croustillant sous la dent en ce moment et pas le moindre potin à raconter. Bella l'avait entendu jacter avec ses copines ce samedi matin chez le coiffeur, assis sur des fauteuils, magazines en mains, attendant leurs tours.

La brune s'engagea dans une rue bordée de champs donnant des palettes de couleurs, digne de cartes postales et gara sa voiture parmi tant d'autres devant la villa de sa cousine.

La villa en brique bleue était stupéfiante, majestueuse, à couper le souffle. Des parterres de fleurs décoraient les abords de la villa – tous enseveli dans la neige. L'allée en tomette blanche avait été salée pour ne pas que le sol soit verglaçant et casse-gueule. Elle sortit de voiture et alla ouvrir la portière arrière pour détacher son fils.

o°O°o

Bella rajusta sa robe en soie turquoise, sa tresse épi sur son épaule gauche, un visage serein et souriant. Elle était plus que ravie d'avoir accepté d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de sa cousine. Rose était derrière elle, nerveuse. La terrasse aux garde-fous en fer forgé ouvrait sur la nature et en cette après-midi elle était bondée de monde, et des visages joyeux se levaient vers elle à chacun de ses pas. Les bancs rustiques où les convives étaient assis sont joliment décorés de fleurs de Lys blanches. Elle arriva bien vite au milieu de la nef et rencontra le visage de son ami, Emmett Cullen. La brune pouvait ressentir qu'il trépignait d'impatience de voir sa future femme avec une pointe de panique au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Elle le rassura en lui faisant un clin d'œil et mima avec sa bouche :

– Tout va bien se passer.

Rose et Emmett avaient son âge et ils avaient commencé à flirter ensemble au lycée. Depuis quatorze ans qui ne se quittaient plus et s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Le fruit de leur amour avait vu le jour six ans maintenant, renforçant encore plus les liens qui les unissaient. Mélia était une copie de sa maman, des boucles blondes qui descendaient en cascadent sur le bas du dos. Un nez fin. Des yeux bleus, grands comme des billes. Et un sourire éclatant dévoilant deux fossettes sur chaque joue, héritée de son papa. Alice lui avait confectionné une robe blanche à manche longue en dentelle, accompagnée d'un voilage brodé sur le devant. Mélia était élégante, digne d'une princesse.

Ses jambes continuaient d'avancer, elle prit place à côté d'Alice qui était aussi demoiselle d'honneur, et observa sa famille, ses amis. On pouvait y lire dans leurs regards, de l'amour, de la joie et de la sympathie. Ils étaient tous chiquement habillés pour ce jour spécial. Bella sourit, en observant l'expression du visage de sa mère – amour teinté d'une étincelle brillant au fond de ses yeux songeur – qui devait lui rappeler son propre mariage avec son père.

Tous les invités se levèrent et Rosalie avança doucement vers l'autel accompagnée de Marcus Swan, son père. Elle ne quitta pas une seule seconde Emmett des yeux. Sa cousine était splendide, à couper le souffle. Elle avait les cheveux remontés en chignon avec deux boucles qui s'en échappaient sur le devant de ses oreilles serties de diamants. Son voile était majestueux – tout comme sa traîne en dentelle. Sa robe bustier en satin affinait sa taille parfaite. Rosalie avait opté pour cette robe qui correspondait très bien à son couple : un équilibre parfait entre simple, romantisme et charme.

La musique se tut.

Marcus était ému. Il releva le voile de sa fille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis alla s'asseoir au côté de son épouse Dydime – qui partageait sa vie depuis trente-cinq ans – et lui avait donné deux beaux enfants, Rosalie et Jasper. Dydime posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux et versa des larmes abondantes, émues.

Mélia se mit en marche et exécuta automatiquement les gestes qu'on lui avait appris, portant les alliances dans un coussin en dentelle. Elle le remit au pasteur Weber sans les faire tomber. Ewen précédait sa cousine tenant un bouquet de Lys blancs dans les mains et le plaça entre les mains de sa marraine après les alliances échangées et le baiser rituel – qui provoqua des cris d'acclamations, des sifflements avec les doigts et des applaudissements des convives.

Après le stress passé, Emmett était euphorique, il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois d'un baiser fiévreux, langoureux. Subitement, il arrêta et porta Rosalie comme une jeune mariée – sous les éclats de rire de cette dernière. Une fois tous les invités sortis et qu'ils attendaient dans le jardin, ils descendirent les escaliers. Des flashs crépitèrent, éblouissant leurs yeux, figeant ce moment de bonheur à tout jamais.

L'ambiance était festive, grâce à la musique et au bar bien fourni. Les invités se suivaient pour rejoindre la grande véranda, où les nombreux toasts étaient posés sur une table avec des flûtes de cocktails, sans alcool pour certains et d'autres légèrement alcoolisés pour accompagner les amuse-bouche.

Zafrina avait fait du bon travail. La décoration était romantique, mais pas tape-à-l'œil.

Marcus attendit que tout le monde soit enfin réuni et leva sa flûte avant de faire un discours :

– Je voudrais commencer en vous remerciant d'être tous venus aujourd'hui. En mon nom propre et au nom des mariés, je voudrais dire à quel point nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'être venus à cette cérémonie et de partager notre joie, dit-il en regardant toutes les personnes et reprit d'une voix taquin. Ceux d'entre vous qui ignoreraient qui je suis... Soyez plus attentif ! Je suis le père de cette belle mariée ! Si vous ignorez qui je suis, c'est que vous avez sans doute trop profité de l'open-bar ou que vous avez déserté la cérémonie, et êtes passés directement aux réjouissances, plaisanta-t-il en reprenant une voix sérieuse. Je dois reconnaître que je n'aurais jamais cru que Rosalie puisse un jour se marier. Attendez qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. C'est juste que pour ma fille, le mariage n'est pas le plus important, et qu'il y a d'autre manière de témoigner son amour à l'être aimé. Pour elle, la construction d'un amour et sa fondation était de donnée la vie. Son rêve s'est réalisé depuis six ans déjà que Mélia nous combles de bonheur. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon beau-fils pour rendre ma petite princesse heureuse et épanouie. Bienvenue dans la famille, mon fils ! termina-t-il en embrassant les jeunes mariés.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et Carlisle leva sa flûte à son tour et la fit tinter avec une petite cuillère pour que tout le monde l'entende.

– Nous sommes tous rassemblés aujourd'hui pour fêter l'union de mon fils et de ma belle-fille. Pour ceux parmi vous qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le père d'Emmett, ce ravissant jeune homme, dit-il en le regardant ému. Je me souviens du jour où il est rentré du lycée... Il y a quatorze ans en arrière. C'était un lundi. Ce jour-là, il rayonnait comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Attention, pas qui n'était pas heureux auprès de nous. Mais son visage était celui d'un jeune adolescent, insouciant et amoureux. Si bien qu'un jour il avait entrepris de faire le mur de chez nous pour rejoindre sa belle, se remémora-t-il en rigolant. Manque de chance pour lui, c'est que sa mère ne dormait pas et la vue descendre la glissière.

Toute l'assemblée s'exclama à cette anecdote du marié.

– Ce jour-là, tout a changé en lui. Il n'a pas eu le moindre doute sur la solidité de leur relation. Cette fois-ci avec Esmée, nous savions que c'était la perle rare et qu'il finirait sa vie auprès de Rosalie Swan qui avait conquis son cœur dans la seconde où il avait croisé son regard. Et nous voilà quatorze ans après, et je me retrouve à faire un discours à leur mariage. Et rien n'aurait pu me faire plaisir. Je suis très fière de mon fils qu'il ait enfin pris les devants pour lui demander sa main et vivre le restant de ses jours auprès d'elle. Merci, ma fille, tu rends mon fils heureux. Bienvenue dans la famille Rose ! termina-t-il à son tour en les embrassant.

Bella essuya discrètement ses larmes, émue par leur discours.

– Dis-moi qui te fait pleurer sœurette et j'le scalpel sur place, chuchota James au creux de son oreille, sérieux.

– Personne, gros nul, fit-elle en lui tapant le bras. C'est juste que j'suis trop sensible par leur discours...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

– Y a que les gonzesses pour se mettre dans ces états, se moqua-t-il.

– On verra bien quand ça sera ton tour. Crois-moi, j'me ferais un plaisir à te le rappeler, lui promit-elle, espiègle.

James haussa les épaules et répliqua :

– Ouais, bah... Ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'me caserais !

Bella secoua la tête, dépitée.

Comme si l'amour pouvait se préparer... Bien souvent, elle vous tombe dessus quand on s'y attend le moins. Elle vous frappe et vous foudroie en plein cœur tel un éclair et aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

Après le dîner, et le fameux découpage du gâteau, la soirée dansante commença, Emmett et Rosalie ouvraient le bal. Une douce musique résonna dans la salle – _thinking out loud – ed sheeran._ Ils dansèrent doucement, se regardant dans les yeux sans ne jamais briser le contact créant une bulle d'amour, oubliant les convives qui les observaient – tous émus.

La musique se tut un instant et une valse retentit.

James se leva de sa chaise et prit la main de Bella pour enflammer la piste de danse. Son frère avait toujours été un excellent danseur, et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras en exécutant des pas compliqués pratiqués ensemble et mémorisés au cours de leurs jeunesses. Cette soirée lui faisait du bien, oubliant les tracas de vendredi, mettant de côté la venue de Peter et du fameux mot sur sa fenêtre. Renée était dans la confidence et avait volontiers accepté de garder Ewen. Elle avait une semaine seule avec lui pour avoir le courage de lui avouer son petit secret. De plus, Ewen serait en compagnie de sa grand-mère, mais aussi de sa cousine Mélia, le temps que ses parents s'envolent aux Caraïbes pour leur lune de miel.

o°O°o

Le week-end avait défilé à une vitesse, si bien que ce lundi en fin d'après-midi Peter se retrouvait garé devant de la bâtisse de Bella. Le temps était clément, la neige avait recouvert toutes les pelouses des voisins y compris celui de la brune. Il réprima un soupir en prenant sa valise d'une main qui siégeait du côté passager, et sortit de son pick-up noir en claquant sa portière. Il allongeait le pas traînant et remontait l'allée arborée, nerveux.

Après un instant à fixer sa porte, Peter frappa trois coups, et attendit qu'elle vienne l'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il la regardait, les joues rouges, ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient en boucles sur ses épaules. Elle portait un chemisier en soie bleu nuit, légèrement décolleté et un jean taille basse moulant ses hanches comme une seconde peau. Ses pieds étaient nus, dévoilant les ongles de ses orteils brillants turquoise.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

– Bonjour, Peter, dit-elle, l'invitant à rentrer. Je vais te montrer ta chambre où tu séjourneras le temps de l'enquête. Tu seras au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique si une tierce personne rentrait par effraction. Je n'allais pas te faire dormir dans mon bureau sur un lit de camp... Même si je t'avouerais que l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, fit-elle, malicieuse.

– C'est très aimable à toi, dit-il, sarcastique.

Dès lors qu'il franchit le seuil du séjour, des senteurs épicées vinrent caresser ses narines, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Ces odeurs lui rappelaient son enfance et des souvenirs de sa mère Célestina, confectionnant de bons petits plats espagnols – les origines de sa défunte mère.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, le bruit de ses chaussures de ville claquait de concert sur le carrelage. Bella s'arrêta finalement devant une porte juste en face de la cuisine et l'ouvrit, l'invitant à la précéder. Il s'avança, avant de s'immobiliser surpris par cette chambre d'ami. La baie vitrée prenait toute la longue du mur et des voilages prune étaient épais pour ne pas que la clarté rentre une fois les rideaux tirés. La chambre était joliment décorée dans un beige, avec un mobilier moderne dans les tons noirs. Deux gigantesques tableaux d'une meute de loups étaient disposés sur chaque toison, et il reconnut aisément son jardin.

– C'est toi qui as pris ces loups en photos ? demanda-t-il, ébahi, par la prise de vue.

Elle s'avança jusqu'aux tableaux et répondit d'une voix douce :

– Ces loups viennent souvent sur mes terres. J'ai pris cette photo quand la femelle Alpha est sortie du terrier avec ses deux petits. On peut les voir explorer pour la première fois le monde extérieur et sur l'autre photo... Ils ont trois mois, jouant entre eux, avec le couple alpha qui les surveille pas très loin.

Peter garda le silence fasciné par cette femme.

– Tu sais qu'il est difficile de les approcher. Comment as-tu fait pour les prendre sans qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ? Les louves sont plus vulnérables quand elles ont leurs petits.

– Je sais, répondit-elle. Le couple alpha vient depuis six ans sur mes terres et la cohabitation se passe bien. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème à ce jour et quand je les photographie, je reste sur le porche, l'informa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis elle quitta la chambre pour le laisser s'installer et s'approprier les lieux.

Peter défit sa valise et rangea les habits dans le dressing tout en songeant : il n'arriverait pas à la haïr comme il le pensait vendredi dernier. En revanche, il était bien déterminé à découvrir pourquoi elle était partie comme si elle avait eu le diable aux fesses, il y'a cinq ans. Et il découvrait la vérité, pas à pas. Il continuait de ranger et tomba sur le dossier de Bella Swan. Il était partagé entre le lire maintenant où ce soir avant de se coucher et se dit que c'était mal poli de la faire attendre en sachant qu'elle avait préparé le dîner. Peter ouvrit le tiroir de la table à chevet, près de son lit, et le glissa dedans.

Il venait de sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il la retrouvait dans la cuisine, debout devant le plan de travail en coupant les oignons qu'elle mit dans un saladier. Et comme si elle l'avait sentie, elle se retourna et encra ses yeux dans les siens.

– J'espère que tu aimes épicer ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tout ce que j'aime, merci, répondit-il.

– Bien. Ce soir, poulet au curry avec une entrée de salade et une salade de fruits en dessert. J'ai fait simple en ne connaissant pas tes goûts alimentaires, dit-elle en partant déposer le saladier sur la table.

Peter la précédait et vit qu'elle avait déjà dressé la table. Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à se servirent.

– Tu peux m'en dire plus sur l'enquête, quêta-t-elle, curieuse en leur servant de l'eau.

– Rien de plus que tu sais déjà, répondit-il.

Il était ébloui par la force qu'il découvrait en elle, assez inattendu dans ce corps délicat, presque fragile. Bella l'impressionnait. Là où les enfants étaient encore insouciantes du danger qui pouvait rôder à chaque instant, préservant encore leurs innocences. Bella, elle avait dû affronter la mort de son père devant ses yeux d'enfant. Et encore, la vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Elle avait presque failli se faire violer, mais là encore, elle ne montrait pas la moindre cicatrice visible, qui laisserait penser qu'elle ait subi des attouchements sexuels. Ou du moins, elle laissait ne rien paraître...

– J'ai quand même bien le droit de savoir, insista-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

– Pour le moment, nous sommes sur la piste d'un potentiel suspect, répondit-il en buvant son verre d'eau. C'est pour cela que tu es mise en surveillance rapprochée, car même si tu étais gamine à l'époque des faits, seule toi pourrais encore reconnaître le son de sa voix. Et il sait très bien que tu étais témoin de loin comme de près ce soir-là, développa-t-il tout en restant vague.

Ils n'allaient pas crier victoire tant qu'ils n'auraient pas suffisamment de preuves.

– Je sais tout ça et cela ne m'apprend rien de plus, dit-elle d'un ton sec en le fusillant du regard. Dernière question, après je te laisse tranquille.

Peter fronçait les sourcils en se touchant l'oreille droite, signe d'inquiétude chez lui.

– Ton nom est bien Brewen ? l'interrogea-t-elle, fébrile de sa réponse.

Il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais sa question le désarçonna.

– Non, lâcha-t-il. Ce nom est juste un dispositif de protection lors de mes opérations, annonça-t-il en sauçant la sauce avec son pain.

– Ceci explique cela... murmura-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Peter releva la tête, pas certain d'avoir compris sa phrase.

– Qu'est-ce tu as dit ? quémanda-t-il.

– Rien ! répondit-elle. Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Le brun était indécis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

Le repas fut délicieux, et ils continuèrent de dîner dans un silence religieux.

Trois heures plus tard, Peter était allongé sur le lit, lisant le dossier de Bella. Il était bouleversé, le souffle lui manquait. Un étau lui enserrait le cœur. Lui qui se connaissait d'un calme à toute épreuve, il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Bon sang ! Des dizaines de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Il serra les poings. Rien ne servait de se monter le crâne. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était découvrir en premiers lieux le nœud du problème...

Il éprouvait une grande colère envers Bella, en même temps qu'une tendresse infinie envers le gamin qu'elle élevait. Peter se savait trop chamboulé pour pouvoir parler de façon rationnelle avec elle, mais il tenait à lui dire sa façon de penser demain.

Peter sortit une photo de son portefeuille qu'il gardait et chérissait : on pouvait le voir tout petit dans les bras de sa mère et la ressemblance avec Ewen était frappante – on aurait dit lui au même âge. Oui, Ewen était bien son fils, la photo du bambin qu'il avait pu voir le premier jour auquel il ne voulait pas analyser sur le moment lui montrait bien sa similitude à ne pas douter avec lui. De plus, il sourit en faisant le lien de son prénom avec son nom d'emprunt... Ça prouvait en quelque sorte qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il se fit la promesse qu'il ne leur tournerait pas le dos, ni à son fils ni à elle. Mais avant ça, il devait crever l'abcès avec Bella.

o°O°o

Ce mardi matin, Bella regarda Dwyer dans les yeux, déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider par ses yeux bleus froid et hostile. Sam Uley l'avait prévenue qu'il était entré sur ses terres si vastes. Il était le garde forestier protégeant les animaux et la nature que certains promeneurs ou randonneurs ne respectaient pas et surveillait ces lieux majestueux.

Phil se tenait droit devant elle, un fusil à la main. Malgré son gabarit de deux mètres et sa carrure impressionnante, elle ne fléchit pas. Ses cheveux bruns au vent partaient dans tous les sens, dévoilant quelques mèches grisonnant. Il pointa son arme sur l'animal, prêt à le tuer.

Bella franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, décidée à ne rien lâcher devant lui et à lui montrer qu'elle était fermement prête à en découdre avec lui, protégeant le louveteau apeuré. Elle sortit son flingue de sa poche arrière de son jean et le pointa dans sa direction.

– Tue cette bête et je tire sur ta jambe, le prévint-elle, mordante.

– Comme si tu savais te servir d'une arme, railla-t-il, pas impressionné.

Elle le fixa hautaine, et laissa échapper un soupir d'irritation.

– Ne jamais surestimer une personne, Dwyer, menaça-t-elle. Surtout quand ladite personne a ce joujou entre les mains, dit-elle en chargeant son flingue, et tira à trente centimètres de son pied enneigé.

Phil bondit sur ses pieds et recula, mettant une distance entre eux. Bella se délecta de voir une lueur de peur dans son regard.

Le louveteau se faufila en boitant et s'élança derrière la jeune maman, sous ses yeux ahuris.

– Maintenant, dégage ! ordonna-t-elle. Et ne remets plus les pieds sur mes terres, fit-elle en le défiant de nouveau avec son arme.

Dwyer la dévisagea un moment et se remémora la scène qui s'était jouée devant lui auparavant. Il abdiquait et tourna les talons, quittant cette folle furieuse.

Bella souriait fièrement, elle avait sauvé cet animal et rangea son arme dans sa poche arrière de son jean.

Il lui arrivait souvent d'apercevoir une meute sur son territoire. Rien n'était clôturé, les animaux allaient et venaient à leur guise. À ce jour, les loups n'attaquaient pas les humains ou le bétail, car ils avaient suffisamment de gibier pour se nourrir. Elle aimait les observer derrière sa baie vitrée ou sur le porche pour les photographier et avait pu constater que ces canidés s'étaient adaptés aux humains. Parfois, elles les voyaient se prélasser sur la pelouse où bien jouer entre eux. La meute était constituée d'un couple alpha et de ses petits. Plusieurs fois, elles les surprenaient de dormir dans sa grange. Comme s'ils s'étaient approprié les lieux et marqué leur territoire. D'ailleurs, c'était dans cette même pièce que la femelle avait creusé un terrier et donné naissance à ses petits. Elle se souviendra toujours de ce jour où elle avait voulu aller chercher sa tondeuse et était tombée nez à nez devant le mâle, babine retroussée dévoilant ses crocs. C'était un avertissement pour ne pas qu'elle avance. Dès lors, elle avait rebroussé chemin, les laissant tranquilles.

Elle se retourna et s'accroupit devant le louveteau. Il était chétif et amaigri. Sa fourrure beige était terne et ses yeux bleus exprimaient la peur. Bella allait le prendre quand Peter déboula à toute vitesse à ses côtés.

– Non, mais tu as perdu la tête ! cria-t-il en colère. Imagine ce qu'il aurait pu arriver s'il t'avait tiré dessus...

– Justement. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'aurais secouru, dit-elle en lui coupant le clapet. Il allait tuer ce louveteau, je n'allais pas le laisser faire, rétorqua-t-elle en redressant la tête, furieuse.

Peter serra les poings et tenta de se calmer. Elle n'avait rien et bon sang... La voir avec son flingue l'avait excité. Tout son corps la désirait et le besoin de sentir son corps sous ses mains, sa bouche contre la sienne, lui devenait vital. Il dut prendre sur lui pour chasser ses images que lui renvoyait son cerveau de cette délicieuse nuit.

– Où as-tu appris à te servir d'une arme ? demanda-t-il, impatient de savoir sa réponse.

– C'est mon petit secret, Brewen, fit-elle en appuyant bien sur son nom.

Le loup gémit en signalant sa présence.

– Il vient de nous signaler qu'il a faim et froid, déchiffra-t-il. Et il a besoin d'une attelle et de l'immobilisation pour qu'il se rétablisse, conclut-il en l'observant.

– Tu parles le langage des loups maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, pantoise.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire franc, doux et suave.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, elle eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent, lui donnait un côté rebelle et séducteur. Elle était subjuguée, incapable de détourner les yeux de cet homme. Il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Plus...

– Non, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. Mon père est vétérinaire. Petit, j'aimais traîner dans son cabinet, l'observer interagir avec les animaux. Et les loups gémissent quand ils ont faim, froids. Au vu de son état, j'en déduis les deux.

Elle découvrait l'homme qui lui fit face.

– Je crois qu'il t'a déjà adopté, enchaîna-t-il en regardant le louveteau lécher sa main. Les loups sont très intelligents et il a très bien compris que tu l'as protégé. Tu fais en quelque sorte partie de son clan.

Bella allait répondre, mais vis son frère arriver au pas de course et s'interrompit immobile en observant Peter le toiser de haut en bas.

– Oh bordel de merde ! jura-t-il en mettant sa main droite sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et vos critiques constructives qui nous permettent de nous améliorer dans nos écrits.

Petite info, j'écris en parallèle sur un couple qui n'est pas exploité à mon goût et à l'époque quand il m'arrivait d'avoir un peu le syndrome de la page blanche... je jonglais entre les deux. Je sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres encore, mais je la publierai seulement quand cette histoire sera complète. Comme ça j'aurai un peu d'avance sur les chapitres. Le titre est : Peter, mon ami imaginaire.

Je vous laisse le prologue pour un avant-goût :

Jusqu'à ses dix ans, Charlotte passait tout son temps en compagnie de Peter, son ami imaginaire. Vingt ans plus tard, devenue une brillante auteur pour enfant, elle s'apprête enfin à tourner la page sur les sentiments qui la tourmente sur son alter ego irréel. Mais Peter sent bien le lien qui commence à défaillir, prêt à se briser, l'éloignant de lui. Une seule solution s'impose alors à lui : réapparaître en chair et en os.

Je vous dis à bientôt, passez une douce semaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Un très grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris/followers ! Je suis tellement ravie de voir que vous me suivez toujours, et ça me touche énormément. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité, et de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire. C'est toujours plaisant de lire de vos théories ! ^^. Merci aussi aux fantômes qui me lisent dans l'ombre.

 **Réponses aux personnes non-inscrits :**

 **amanda :** Je comprends parfaitement, j'aurai aussi une petite pointe de nostalgie quand elle sera terminée ;-). Merci pour ta review !

 **Girly :** J'ai bien aimé lire ta théorie concernant Phil :-). Est-elle bonne ? Mystère et boule de gomme... :-P. Merci pour ta review !

Merci à Snapy49 pour sa correction ! :-)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 _Explications_

– _Charlie fait quelque chose, sinon ton idiot de fils va tout faire saboter, intervint Célestina, assise sur la pelouse en tailleur._

– _Je ne crois pas, Célest. Je viens de lire dans ses pensées et tu serais surprise autant que moi, rétorqua-t-il en flottant dans les airs._

James reprit une contenance normale et traversa le jardin d'un pas sûr vers cet homme – qui n'avait pas de doute sur son identité – ressemblant trait pour trait à son filleul.

– Bonjour, je suis James le frère de Bella, se présenta-t-il, amicalement en tendant sa main.

Peter souffla de soulagement. Il lui serra la main, une demi-seconde, puis la relâcha.

– Peter, dit-il. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Bella suivit le regard de James, se doutant qu'il ne serait pas impressionné par Peter. À quoi jouait son frère ? pensa-t-elle. Il était étrange, comme s'il manigançait quelque chose. Où était passé son côté hargneux quand elle était en présence d'un homme ? Envolé apparemment...

Une fois sûre de pouvoir aligner deux mots sans bafouiller, elle prit la parole :

– Et si nous rentrions dans la maison histoire de nous réchauffer ? proposa-t-elle en voulant prendre le louveteau dans les bras.

Peter l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

– Laisse, je vais le prendre, dit-il, joignant le geste à la parole.

Il était tellement affaibli que le louveteau ne protesta pas et se laissa faire.

Bella gravit la deuxième marche du porche quand il entendit pousser un cri de douleur. Ni une ni deux, il refourgua l'animal dans les bras de James craintif. Et accourra au côté de la brune.

– Putain de verglas, jura-t-elle entre ses dents, essayant en vain de se redresser.

Sans lui demander sa permission, il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui pour la relever. Dès qu'elle fut sur pied, le poids de son corps sur sa cheville lui arracha un cri perçant, déchirant. Bon sang ! Il avait beau se défendre, la douleur de cette jeune maman lui était insupportable. Les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire tel un cheval au galop : tu as beau faire le dur, mais un jour tu tomberas sur la femme qui touchera ce cœur de pierre. Dès lors, tu seras plus maitre de ton corps et de tes émotions. Tout comme ton cœur sera pour toujours épris, enchaîné à elle. De même que mon cœur sera à jamais épris de ta mère. Cependant, n'aie crainte, suis tes sentiments, ils te guideront vers un avenir auprès d'elle.

Appuyée contre lui, elle lâcha encore un chapelet de jurons colorés qui auraient pu le faire rire en d'autres circonstances.

– Lâche-moi, cria-t-elle.

– Voyons Bella, sois raisonnable, dit Peter, sérieux. Tu retomberas sur ton adorable petit cul, taquina-t-il en lui claquant doucement sa fesse gauche.

– Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle en lui martelant le torse de coups de poing.

Peter n'en tint pas compte et l'attira contre lui sans autre forme, il la souleva.

– Je ne te laisserais pas poser ce pied avant de voir dans quel état est ta cheville, s'entêta-t-il, pour son bien.

– Je sais ce que je dois faire, Brewen. Pas la peine de me le dire, dit-elle, un brin vexé.

– C'est ce que nous allons voir Swan. Je suis aussi têtu et borné que toi à ce petit jeu.

James n'en perdit pas une miette et il jubilait intérieurement. Les jours prochains promettaient d'être comiques à ce rythme-là. Ces deux-là étaient chiens et chat, mais il voyait une lueur au fond de leurs yeux. Il suffisait de peu pour que cette flamme s'allume et les consume... Oui, il était décidé à les laisser régler leur problème. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'interposera pas face à un homme. Les autres en avaient après ses fesses et une partie de jambe en l'air. Là, c'était différent, Ewen allait avoir un père. Père qui sera plus absent désormais. L'animal gesticula dans ses bras, le ramenant sur l'instant présent. Il avait les pétoches qui le mordent.

– Enfin quelqu'un pour lui donner un peu de bon sens dans la tête, s'esclaffa James.

– La ferme Jamy chou ! intervint Bella, furieuse que son frère ramène sa fraise. On ne t'a pas sonné !

James grimaça sur son surnom, elle l'employait souvent quand elle était en pétard.

– Tu devrais écouter ton frère et te laisser faire pour une fois.

Peter s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix suave :

– À moins que tu aies envie que je t'embrasse de nouveau...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il approcha la bouche de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne la tête.

– Pas question ! Repose-moi immédiatement, s'entêta-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

– Hors de question, s'énerva Peter en commençant à perdre patience. Je te poserais seulement sur ton lit, pas avant.

Le ton sur lequel il avait parlé ne permettait pas d'objecter. Il la conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison et monta les marches des escaliers.

– Où est ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en lorgnant le couloir.

– Tout de suite, sur ta droite.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, suivi de James portant toujours l'animal.

– Heu... J'le dépose où le loup ? demanda-t-il, pressé de ne plus le porter.

– Au pied de mon lit, répondit Bella.

Bella grimaça quand elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa botte et la retira doucement, puis l'autre vint peu de temps après. Elle poussa un gémissement de souffrance en bougeant sa cheville et ses orteils.

Peter n'en menait pas large et souffrait de la voir ainsi.

– Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil sœurette, dit-il d'une voix prévenante.

James examina sa cheville, la faisant tourner lentement dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

Bella retint un cri de douleur.

– T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Peter, alarmé.

James tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

– J'ai l'air d'être un emmerdeur et bête au premier abord, mais je connais ces pratiques. Quatrième année de médecine. Des chevilles foulées, des coupures à suturer... Ça me connaît. Par contre, on s'occupe plus de petits traumatismes que des faits relativement graves...

Peter hocha la tête. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir froissé avec sa question.

– En tout cas, ton pied bouge bien. Il te faudrait de la glace dessus.

– Dans le congélateur, en bas.

Le brun se dirigea aussitôt dans la cuisine et revint avec une poche de froid, et le tendit à James.

– Merci. Maintenant ne bouge pas Bella, prévint James en la pressant sur sa cheville meurtrie.

– Repose-toi pendant quelques jours et ménage ta cheville pendant deux bonnes semaines. Prends des béquilles si tu te déplaces à longue distance. Et pour finir, sers-toi de Peter quand tu auras besoin de descendre ou de monter les escaliers. Ça évitera que la deuxième ne soit plus opérationnelle, conclut-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Peter.

– _Finalement, je retire ma phrase Charlie. Ton fils est un vrai génie ! dit Célest en camouflant son rire avec sa main._

– _Oui, il est vicieux, mais dans le bon sens. James veut comme nous que son filleul soit auprès de son père et que sa sœur soit enfin heureuse, intervint-il avec fierté._

Ils les épiaient pendant tout l'échange sans signaler leurs présences à James. Une des particularités qu'ils avaient. Ils se montraient seulement s'ils en avaient envie, sinon ils restaient dans l'ombre et intervenaient quand c'était nécessaire. Charlie avait failli dans son devoir, et s'en voulait que Bella se soit foulée la cheville, mais il ne pouvait pas être partout pour autant.

Coquin, Peter surenchérit :

– Sois une bonne patiente Swan et écoute les conseils de ton frère, ma tigresse...

– Par contre, intervint James. Je ne suis pas vétérinaire...

– J'ai bien vu, railla Peter. Je m'en charge.

Peter sortit son cellulaire de sa poche en jean sur le devant et appela son père. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie :

– Bonjour, mon fils.

– Bonjour, papa. Dis-moi, tu serais disponible pour ausculter un louveteau qui boite ?

– Bon sang, Charlotte ! Tu ne peux pas baisser le volume, je n'entends pas ce que me dit ton frère, hurla Rayan dans le combiné, explosant les oreilles de son fils.

Il éloigna son portable de ses tympans et le remit quand son père prit une voix plus basse.

– Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

– Serais-tu disponible dans l'immédiat pour ausculter un louveteau qui boite ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

– Oui, accepta-t-il. Donne-moi l'adresse et j'y serais. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer.

Il lui donna l'adresse et raccrocha avant de le remercier.

– Voilà. Mon père arrive bientôt pour s'occuper de ton petit protégé.

– Merci, Peter, le remercia-t-elle, sincèrement en caressant l'encolure de l'animal qui fermait les paupières sous ses câlineries.

– Ce n'est pas le tout, les chouchous, mais j'ai des partiels cette semaine. Surtout, ne vous entre-tuez pas en mon absence, se moqua James en embrassant sa sœur sur le front. J'oubliai, prends des antalgiques pour faire passer la douleur et surtout ne pose pas le pied à terre ! J'te fais confiance, dit-il en regardant de Peter.

– Aucun souci pour moi, James.

o°O°o

Au même moment dans la maison de Renée.

– Allez, Mélia, s'te plaît ? demanda Ewen, malicieux.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'oncle Charlie pourrait le faire, tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Ewen secoua la tête, négatif.

– Non. Il va nous gronder, je pense. Tu vas voir, on va rigoler.

– Bien, concéda-t-elle, un brin anxieuse.

Ewen prit la main de sa cousine et sortit de la chambre, tous les deux déguisés en ninjas. Astuce qu'avait trouvée Mélia pour ne pas qu'on remarque que c'étaient eux. Ewen portait une combinaison noire, un masque dans la même nuance, dévoilant seulement le front de son visage et son menton. La fillette avait opté pareil, mais dans les tons rouges. Ils descendirent les marches des escaliers à pas de loup pour ne pas que Renée les surprenne. Ils rampèrent sur le parquet ciré, couleur miel – pendant que sa grand-mère peignait sur son chevalet. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte battante de la cuisine, se redressèrent et s'engouffrèrent dehors.

– Que fait-on maintenant ? quémanda Mélia, les bras croisés en tapant de son pied droit sur le sol bétonné.

– Je vais aller dans le poulailler et prendre des œufs pourris, expliqua-t-il à sa cousine. Mamie oublie toujours certains œufs qui sont cachés.

Mélia plissa le nez, écœuré.

– Beurk ! fit-elle. Tu crois qu'elle va nous voir la sorcière ?

– Pas si nous sommes discrets, répondit-il. On va la punir pour avoir insulté mamie hier soir !

Mélia acquiesçait en tapant dans ses mains pour son imagination lumineuse. Elle guettait le voisinage, pendant que son cousin revint avec quatre œufs dans les mains.

– C'est bon, on peut y aller, annonça Ewen.

Ils longèrent le mur sur la pointe des pieds, leurs dos courbés en avant et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une haie, taille basse, séparant le jardin de sa grand-mère et de la sorcière. Sa cousine l'escaladait et prit les œufs de son cousin pour qu'il la rejoigne à son tour. Prudemment, ils gravirent les marches du porche. Elle donna deux œufs à son cousin et les plaçait dans chacune de ses bottes, et ils repartirent aussi vite en enjambant la haie, accroupie pour observer la sorcière.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? demanda Renée, main sur les hanches.

Les enfants sursautèrent, pivotaient leurs têtes en parfaites synchronisations, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

– Alors, répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Ils se raidirent et baissaient les yeux d'un air coupable, regardant leurs pieds.

– On a fait une bêtise, bougonna Ewen. Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, avoua-t-il en touchant son oreille, soudain inquiet.

Renée s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

– Quel genre de bêtise ?

– On a mis des œufs pourris dans les bottes de Madame Stanley, révéla Mélia à voix basse.

– Aaaaaaaah ! cria Jessica sur le porche, après avoir enfilé ses chaussures.

Subitement Renée s'accroupit. Ils redressèrent leurs têtes en fixant Jessica qui secouait ses bottes en caoutchouc, un visage cramoisi de colère mêlé à du dégoût. Elle toisa les alentours, furieuse de ne voir personne, elle tourna les talons en claquant brutalement, la porte d'entrée.

– Venez, mes ninjas, ricana Renée en prenant chacune de leurs mains. Allons préparer le déjeuner.

– Tu ne vas pas te fâcher tout rouge tata, souffla Mélia.

– Je devrais, mais elle le méritait, répondit-elle. Ce sera notre petit secret à tous les trois.

– Ouf ! J'avais peur que tu nous grondes, souffla Ewen, soulagé.

o°O°o

Quarante-cinq minutes que son frère était partit qu'elle entendit en bas, la porte d'entrée claquer.

– Tu sais Milo, dit-elle en caressant le dessus de la tête du loup. Y en a un qui va être content de te revoir en rentrant dimanche soir.

Le louveteau bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et cala sa tête contre la cuisse de sa sauveuse pour Morphée.

– Surprenant, observa Rayan sur le pas de la porte.

Bella sursauta en tournant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus d'un homme de cinquante ans, la fixant avec insistance, mais bienveillante. Ses boucles blondes, désordonnées lui tombèrent sur le front. Sa silhouette imposait le respect et semblait occuper tout l'espace dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avança prudemment en esquissant un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas de doute, cet homme était bel et bien le père de Peter, hormis la couleur de ses cheveux qui devait avoir pris de sa mère.

– Voici Rayan Gothey, mon père, annonça Peter en rentrant à son tour dans la chambre. Papa, voici Isabella Swan.

Celui-ci tendit la main, que Bella serra.

– Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Gothey, et que vous avez pu vous déplacer pour le louveteau.

– Oh ! Pas de monsieur avec moi, je vous prie. Appelez-moi Rayan.

– Alors, appelez-moi Bella.

Peter l'observait attentivement, un sourire en coin.

– Vous avez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en retroussant sa chemise grise jusqu'au coude, regardant l'animal.

– Du tout, si ce n'est qu'un chasseur allait le tuer.

L'animal ouvrit les yeux, méfiants.

– Et vous êtes intervenus, conclut-il en fouillant dans sa mallette médicale, posé sur le lit.

– En effet, dit-elle en couvant Milo du regard.

– C'est fascinant. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent les approcher et interagir avec les loups.

– Justement, non. Avant ce matin ils ne cherchaient pas le contact. Enfin pas avec moi. C'est mon fils, qui a un lien spécial avec les deux louveteaux, déclara-t-elle.

Bella sourit. Elle se remémora la peur qu'elle avait eue de voir le louveteau s'approcher de son fils :

 _Bella était tranquillement en train de bouquiner sur le porche, allongé dans le hamac, observant en même temps son fils se basculer sur la balançoire. Ewen riait aux éclats en essayant d'atteindre le ciel blanc comme du coton, cachant le soleil de cette fin d'octobre. Quand soudain, un des petits assez téméraires se dirigea vers son fils en trottinant et s'arrêta devant lui. Le garçonnet surprit, chancela et tomba de la balançoire, les fesses sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Le petit loup émit un jappement en battant de la queue, sautant en arrière et en avant et bondit sur les genoux d'Ewen pour lui lécher le visage._

 _La jeune maman était estomaquée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir surtout que le louveteau ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle zieuta la réaction de la louve, étendue de tout son long sous le sol pleureur en fixant attentivement son petit, puis elle se leva, marchant doucement en direction de son fils. La louve émit un bruit étrange, comme si elle appelait son petit._

 _Bella retint son souffle en la voyant s'approcher trop près d'Ewen. La louve fit un autre pas et porta son petit dans la gueule pour repartir à sa place initiale._

 _La brune bondit sur ses pieds, rejoignant son fils. Rassurer elle le prit dans ses bras, le couvant d'amour et de baiser_ _sur ses joues._

– _Je vais bien, maman, rassura l'enfant en ressentant la peur de sa mère, calant sa tête sur son épaule._

Bella chassa ses souvenirs en revenant sur l'instant présent.

– Justement, en le sauvant il a compris que vous ne lui vouliez pas de mal, ajouta Rayan. Je vous demanderais de le caresser pendant que je l'examine. Ça le rassura.

Il s'approcha et se pencha sur l'animal pour voir ses pupilles, pendant que Bella lui murmura des mots rassurants et flatta son poil. Il continua vers sa patte, le loup couina de douleur.

– Il n'a rien de cassé. Il faut juste s'assurer qu'il ne marche pas le temps que sa foulure se remette, énonça-t-il. Donnez-lui à boire et une bonne carcasse de viande par jour. Il devra se remettre rapidement et retrouvera les siens une fois sa convalescence finie.

– Bien. Je vous remercie, Rayan.

– Je vous en prie Bella.

o°O°o

Peter frappa à la porte, il était 22 h 30, mais il était déterminé à avoir cette discussion avec elle et maintenant. Il l'ouvrit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre et s'assit à ses côtés, respectant une certaine distance entre eux.

– Toi et moi devons parler, tu ne crois pas, lui murmura-t-il.

Bella blêmit et tortilla nerveusement le bas de son débardeur rouge. Elle disait mot.

– Ewen est bien mon fils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et basse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ferma les paupières.

– C'est mon fils, répéta-t-il, déterminé à avoir une réponse.

Elle hocha la tête pour approuver, incapable d'émettre un son. Au bout d'un long moment, Peter allait se lever quand elle prit enfin la parole :

– Comment tu l'as appris ? quémanda-t-elle, les yeux clos.

– En lisant ton dossier, souffla-t-il en retour. Tu comptais me l'apprendre un jour, où me cacher son existence ?

Il se redressa les mains plaquées sur le matelas, la regarda.

o°O°o

Il semblait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. C'était la première fois que Bella le voyait hors de lui. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi... D'un coup, elle perdit ses moyens. Le cœur gros, elle scruta son visage, rouge sous l'effet de la colère.

Il secoua la tête puis lâcha, sans reprendre son souffle :

– Bon sang ! Si tu n'avais pas quitté cette putain de chambre d'hôtel, on n'en serait certainement pas là ! explosa-t-il. Maintenant, j'apprends que j'ai un fils auquel je n'ai pas vu grandir. Je ne sais rien de lui. Tu t'en rends compte, je ne l'ai pas vue faire ses premiers pas, être à ses côtés quand il était malade ou faisait une poussée dentaire. Alors oui, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser en mille morceaux... Je ne l'ai même pas vue naître et ouvrir ses yeux pour la première fois. POURQUOI TU ES PARTIE ? cria-t-il d'une voix brisée en larme.

Bella chancela, mais réussit à rester allongée.

– Je...

Elle se tut ne trouvant pas les mots et reprit d'une petite voix :

– Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé avant toi et j'ai vu une alliance à ton annulaire gauche. J'ai pris peur. Pour moi, il m'était impensable de fréquenter un homme marié. De plus, je ne connaissais rien de toi. Hormis ton prénom et ton nom. Un mois après mon agression j'apprends que je suis enceinte. Pas de doute possible, je savais que tu étais le père de mon enfant. J'ai essayé, je te jure de te retrouver, mais j'ai vite compris que tu m'avais donné un faux nom. Je l'ai élevé seule et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardé, il m'était impensable d'avorter dès lors que j'ai entendu son petit cœur qui battait vite. Depuis cinq ans, je t'écris en quelque sorte en pensant que peut-être un jour, je te reverrais. Si tu veux, je te les donnerais pour que tu les lises.

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais été marié, articula-t-il.

– Ah oui ? s'écria-t-elle, subitement. L'alliance qui orne ton doigt ? C'est pour faire jolie ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

– C'est l'alliance de ma mère, souffla-t-il en riant jaune.

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, rétrospectivement. Elle revit l'épisode de cette nuit jusqu'au petit matin et se dit qu'elle aurait dû rester pour lui demander des explications sur ladite alliance. Pitoyable, lui venait à l'esprit. Oui, elle était pitoyable d'avoir émis un jugement qui n'était pas fondé. Bella réalisa toute l'ampleur de la situation. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir involontairement privé son fils d'un père et vice versa. Hélas, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière pour changer son comportement. Fillette, elle rêvait du prince charmant et espérait que sa vie se termine comme dans les contes... En revanche, elle avait vite compris que la vie n'était pas un conte de fées, et qu'elle avait elle-même, sans le vouloir, brisé ce rêve. Après tout, Peter avait le droit de lui en vouloir et elle comprenait aisément même si elle sentit ses entrailles se déchirer à ses mots. Oui, elle accepterait si Peter ne la voulait plus dans sa vie.

– Je...

Puis avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester, il plaqua une main possessive derrière sa nuque, la rendant captive de sa bouche impérieuse. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Son goût familier l'envahit, elle ne put s'empêcher de presser plus étroitement son corps contre le sien. Les lèvres de Peter se firent soudain plus douces, et il se mit à jouer avec sa bouche comme au premier jour, anéantissant toute résistance en elle.

Ce baiser qu'il lui donnait sous l'effet de la fureur l'excitait...

Bella avait conscience qu'il la manipulait, et elle était affligée de constater son incapacité à résister, elle le voulait et son corps tout entier le désirait... Elle sentit de nouveau l'amour jaillir en elle, et la chaleur se communiqua à elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette maudite chambre d'hôtel, la sensation de froid qui l'habitait s'estompa. Peter resserra ses doigts emmêlés dans sa chevelure, tandis que, de l'autre main, il plaquait une main sur ses reins pour la presser contre son érection et lui prouver à quel point il la désirait. Lentement, il baissa les yeux et, quand elle croisa son regard fiévreux, elle eut la sensation que son être s'embrasait...

– On devrait arrêter Bella, même si j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, là tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants. Pas sous la colère.

– Mais...

Il se leva, s'apprêtant à partir, la main sur la poignée et se retourna.

– Bonne nuit, Bella.

La porte venait de se refermer.

Bella se laissa retomber mollement sur l'oreiller. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être frustrée ou soulagée. Les deux, probablement. Elle se répéta mentalement : _sois forte, sois forte, sois forte... Ne lui tombe pas dans les bras tout de suite._

Désormais, Bella se contentera d'un bonjour et se fera un plaisir de le faire languir, si relation aura.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

En attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.

Très bonne semaine à vous et à dimanche !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Après un petit contre temps, qui est réglé, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, vos mises en followers et favoris. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Merci également aux fantômes qui me lisent dans l'ombre. Vous pouvez vous manifester, je ne mords pas ;-).

Merci à Snapy49 pour sa correction :-) !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

 _Jeux de séductions_

Le lendemain matin, Bella se redressa doucement, aveuglée par la clarté vive du soleil. Elle regarda son réveil qui affichait : 9 h 30. Et comme si Peter avait senti qu'elle venait de se réveiller, il se présenta dans sa chambre. Ce matin, il portait un jean bleu royal et un t-shirt blanc révélant des abdominaux biens dessinés. Ses converses étaient en accord avec son t-shirt.

– Room service, annonça Peter, chargé d'un plateau dans les mains de mets délicieux.

Peter posa le plateau sur les genoux de Bella. Instinctivement, Bella eut l'eau à la bouche en rivant ses yeux sur les tartines grillées déjà beurrées avec de la confiture à la fraise. Il avait même pressé de l'orange dans deux grands verres avec deux bols de café. Elle n'avait pas de doute, il déjeunerait ensemble.

– Ta nuit s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il en posant ses fesses sur le matelas, une jambe sur le sol et l'autre replié sur le lit, face à elle.

– Ma nuit aurait été merveilleuse si tu avais continué hier soir, répondit-elle après avoir croqué un morceau dans sa tartine.

Bella n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire une piqûre de rappel. Elle n'était nullement gênée par son audace. Il avait délibérément, interrompit ce merveilleux moment, la laissant trouver le sommeil frustré. Elle brûlait encore de sentir la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur contre ses lèvres et ses mains sur son corps.

– Je préfère te faire l'amour dans la passion et l'ivresse et non sous la colère, ma tigresse, fit-il joueur en buvant son café.

Lui aussi la désirait, son corps le lui signifiait sans la moindre ambiguïté. Et ce matin, il éprouvait un besoin impérieux de la séduire comme au premier jour. Il la vit frissonner par ses mots.

Taquin, il enchaîna d'une voix rauque :

– Et tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son visage.

Les yeux mi-clos, Bella fit non de la tête, submergée par une déferlante de désir.

– J'ai envie de faire ceci, souffla-t-il dans un murmure en s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Cette fois son baiser se fit plus passionné, plus appuyé. Ivre de désir, il introduit sa langue dans la douceur tiède de sa bouche. Bella se laissa aller et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Elle étouffa un petit soupir lorsque ses seins effleurèrent son torse à travers leurs habits. Lentement, elle descendit ses mains le long de son dos, de ses reins, puis dans la courbe arrondie de son postérieur bien ferme. Elle mit fin au baiser. Et Seigneur, ses lèvres étaient pourpres, si sensuelles, gonflées de leurs baisers intenses et pleines de promesses, songea-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

– J'ai envie d'un bon bain, fit-elle espiègle.

Hébété, il cligna des paupières, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait interrompit cet instant magique pour prendre un bain. À quoi jouait-elle ? Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle jouait le chaud et le froid avec lui. Énervé, il se leva pour lui faire couler son bain.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dit mentalement : Peter 1 – Bella 1.

– Que le match commence ! murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

o°O°o

Bella réclama de l'aide pour aller dans la baignoire et pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Peter la souleva et la porta. Ils traversèrent le couloir et rentrèrent dans la pièce. La salle de bain était carrelée du sol au mur dans les tons gris satin. Sur sa droite, un grand miroir était posé au-dessus d'une vasque double en bois noir massif. En face de lui, la baignoire prenait toute la longueur du mur, recouvert de carrelage. Le wc blanc était sur la gauche ainsi que le sèche serviette électrique dans les mêmes nuances était grandiose. Tous les équipements de cette pièce étaient relevés en hauteur. Il se dit que Bella avait vraiment pensé au côté pratique pour passer la serpillière.

La brune la ramena sur l'instant présent en se tortillant dans ses bras. Il remarqua que, dans la lumière tamisée qui éclairait la salle de bain, les cheveux soyeux de Bella prenaient des reflets acajou. Mais surtout, son sourire à la fois enjoué et malicieux le troublait au plus haut point. Quant à ses lèvres pulpeuses, roses, terriblement attirantes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer avec envie. Il la posa sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses paumes s'attardèrent sur son dos après avoir enlevé son débardeur. Douce, tiède, sa peau semblait faite pour les caresses. La vision de ses cuisses longues et athlétiques le ravit. Il enleva son micro short rouge, et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas céder à cette folle tentation. Même ses pieds, fins et délicats, exerçaient sur lui une réelle fascination.

Elle était nue face à lui sans aucune pudeur. Et bon sang ! Elle le lorgnait comme s'il était une sucrerie. Ses yeux chocolat crépitaient d'envie, et il réussit cependant à garder son self-control et l'aida à l'installer confortablement dans la baignoire, l'immergeant dans une eau chaude et mousseuse, recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps. Peter vit ses joues devenir rouge dû à la chaleur de l'eau, et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur première nuit, plus rosée encore, sous l'effet du désir, de l'extase...

– Tu as donc décidé de prendre racine ici où savonner mon corps, fit-elle enjôleuse en levant sa jambe droite, hors de l'eau en la caressant sensuellement.

Pris sur le faite, il bougonna contre lui-même et tourna les talons, rejoignant la cuisine.

Il fouilla dans le frigidaire en prévision de faire le repas pour ce midi. Dès que son regard se posa sur la viande hachée, il eut l'idée de faire des pâtes à la bolognaise avec une salade en entrer. Pour le désert, ils se contenteront de yaourt fruité avec des morceaux. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à trouver où elle mettait ses oignons, l'huile d'olive, la sauce tomate concentrée et les pâtes. Il allait chercher, quand, subitement deux placards du bas, s'ouvrit.

– Oh putain ! jura Peter, abasourdi. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

– _Célest, tu as été un peu fort pour le coup, ria Charlie, assis sur le plan de travail._

– _Ne te moque pas Charlie, répondit-elle, penaude. J'aurais bien aimé voir ta tête de ton vivant !_

– Y a quelqu'un ? quémanda-t-il, un brin froussard en tournant sur lui-même.

Le louveteau n'arrêtait pas de japper, allongé sur le plaid noir à côté de la cheminée du séjour, un regard vers la cuisine.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend Milo ?

Le loup se mit à grogner toujours vers la cuisine, mais pas dans sa direction, il était certain.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que les portes ne s'étaient pas ouvertes seules, seulement il ne voulait pas admettre la réalité qui lui fit face devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête en pensant qu'il délirait et que son cerveau déluré lui avait rendu cette image... Pourtant, il ne consommait aucune drogue et n'avait pris aucun médicament qui aurait pu lui faire ces hallucinations. Se pourrait-il que... Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son monologue, un cri strident résonna dans toute la maison.

Cette voix lui glaça le sang.

Peter la reconnut dans l'instantané : Bella, pensa-t-il. Ni une ni deux, il monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Le choc lui fit face. La jeune maman se basculait devant en arrière, les jambes repliées contre son ventre, les mains nouées contre ses chevilles. Des spasmes accompagnèrent ses yeux remplis de larmes.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état et bon sang... Il avait mal pour elle. Même la balle qu'il avait reçue dans son épaule gauche lors d'une intervention, lui semblait une douce brûlure. Et il réalisa que ses sentiments envers elle ne s'étaient pas estompés, mais était resté dans un tiroir bien fermé à clef dans un coin de son cerveau – pour s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Il s'approcha doucement de Bella et s'agenouilla.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Peter l'observait et comprit qu'elle était en état de choc et dans l'impossibilité de répondre pour le moment.

– Je ne pars pas ma belle, prévint-il d'une voix douce. Je vais juste aller chercher ton peignoir pour te sortir de l'eau.

Toujours aucune réaction, elle continuait ses basculements, déchirant un peu plus le cœur de Peter. Il se redressa et récupéra son bien posé sur le sèche serviette pour le poser sur le coin de la baignoire.

– Bella, si tu m'entends, je vais te sortir de l'eau. C'est moi Peter, la rassura-t-il en la redressant doucement et lui mettant le peignoir en coton neigeux.

Il la porta comme une jeune mariée en descendant les escaliers et la posa sur son lit en la frictionnant pour la sécher. Et qu'elle reprenne peu à peu ses esprits. Il fit le tour du lit et s'imbriqua à elle en petite cuillère, lui susurrant des mots tendres. Les spasmes de Bella commencèrent à se calmer, sa respiration devint régulière, lente et calme.

– Merci d'être là pour nous et de m'avoir apaisé, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

– Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je te lâche plus, révéla-t-il. Et puis, j'ai envie de connaître mon fils, qui sache que j'existe.

– Ewen sait qu'il a un père, mais que je n'ai pas pu te retrouver, car ton nom de famille n'était pas correct, avoua-t-elle. Un jour, mon meilleur ami Alec est venu à la maison. Ewen était tellement jaloux qu'il s'est présenté en disant Swan et Brewen à la fin, riait-elle en se souvenant de cette anecdote. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne prendrait pas la place de son papa. Alec ne le prit pas mal, car entre nous il n'y a aucune ambiguïté. J'suis désolée, Peter, je voulais tellement partager ce moment avec toi, termina-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Peter déposa un baiser furtif sur ses cheveux mouillés.

– Chut. Nous avons chacun nos torts, ma tigresse. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

– Ma mère le ramène dimanche soir, lui apprit-elle.

Ils restèrent imbriqués dans la même position pendant plus de vingt minutes et Peter osa poser la question qui lui trottait depuis un petit moment.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la salle demain pour que je te retrouve dans cet état ? quémanda-t-il.

Bella eut un moment d'hésitation, puis elle se lança.

– J'allai ouvrir mon flacon de shampoing quand un flash m'est parvenu dans mon esprit, elle se tut, laissant Peter digérer l'information bizarre, puis elle reprit : la vision était floutée, mais j'ai pu quand même distinguer sa silhouette un homme qui me faisait face, une arme dans la main gauche. Il la pointait dans ma direction. Ses vêtements étaient souillés de boue jusqu'à ses chaussures, chaussés de Rangers. Puis sa voix s'éleva, grave et menaçante. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à entendre le moindre de ses mots, comme si j'étais branché sur deux fréquences radio. En revanche, cette voix m'a replongé vingt-deux ans en arrière et je pourrais mettre ma main à couper que c'était l'assassin de mon père. Je revis la scène, spectatrice, impossible de parler et de bouger. Il dégaina son flingue à bout portant sur ma tempe, et tira à trois reprises, et je m'effondrais à même le sol, inerte, mais encore consciente. Puis une femme menue s'approcha en s'agenouillant et encore cette putain de vision floutée. Admirant le travail avec son complice avec dédain. La fameuse femme se redressa habilement époussetant son tailleur et ils repartirent aussitôt, laissant le corps sans vie de mon père. Et la vision s'arrêta subitement, termina-t-elle en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Peter était consterné par ses dires. C'était irrationnel et pourtant il la croyait. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir inventé et imaginer tout ça. Cette maison commençait sérieusement à lui donner les pétoches. Il excellait brillamment dans son métier, mais ne pouvait gérer ces phénomènes inexpliqués. D'un il n'était pas dans ce domaine, et deuxièmement, il avait la forte intuition que la personne ne lui voulait pas de mal. Comme si Bella était la pièce manquante à leur enquête, les guidant vers l'assassin et la complice... C'était étrange, mais pourquoi pas. Il nota dans un coin de son cerveau des indices auxquelles ils n'avaient pas. Le meurtrier était gaucher et portait des Rangers. Puis vint une femme qui était menue au dire de Bella, portant un tailleur. Peut-être était-elle d'une classe élevée ? Tous ces indices permettraient de faire avancer encore plus l'enquête. Il fallait absolument qu'il appelle Aro en espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas pour un fou. En revanche, il connaissait bien Bella et elle n'avait pas de raison de mentir sur l'enquête. De plus, elle avait hâte que tout cela se termine et qu'ils soient incarcérés, purgeant leurs peines derrière les barreaux à perpétuité.

– Tu ne me crois pas, Peter ?

– Bien sûr que si je te crois, répondit-il. Je réfléchissais à tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Bella souffla de soulagement. Peter la croyait et peut-être qu'elle devait le mettre au courant pour le fameux mot.

– Ce n'est pas tout, révéla-t-elle.

Au risque de passer pour une folle.

– Continue, l'encouragea Peter en lui caressant le bras droit.

– Vendredi dernier avant de m'en dormir, ma fenêtre, c'est ouvert d'un coup. Je te jure qu'elle était bien fermée, aucun courant d'air n'aurait pu la faire s'ouvrir. Tout était fermé partout. Puis, ç'a formé de la condensation et un mot était écrit.

– Que disait ce mot ?

– Proche. Et j'ai reconnu l'écriture de mon père. C'est bizarre et je ne sais pas si tu y crois aux esprits, mais j'ai la certitude que Charlie est présent en quelque sorte. Et parfois, quand je suis dans mon bureau en train d'écrire, une présence féminine est là. Un parfum sucré et doux me parvint.

– C'est étrange en effet. Peut-être que nous sommes sur la bonne piste et qu'il voulait dire que nous sommes proches de le débusquer... Ce mot reste tout de même vague. Mais je parlerais de tout ça à Aro.

o°O°o

Un ronflement de moteur attira l'attention de Peter, qui leva les yeux de sa sauce tomate qu'il confectionnait pour le repas de midi, pendant que Bella se reposait. Le bruit était un moteur de moto. Il jura avoir reconnu la Repsol de sa sœur Charlotte. Son cœur s'accéléra, et il posa sa spatule en plastique sur une coupelle pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Que diable faisait-elle à rouler avec cet engin en cette période ? Elle avait carrément pété les plombs, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il se dit que ses parents avaient dû louper quelques choses pendant sa conception, songea-t-il.

Charlotte était sacrée pour lui, sa petite sœur était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle était son rayon de soleil et illuminait sa vie depuis vingt-trois ans maintenant. Un mélange de ses parents. Ces yeux vairons étaient uniques, un iris bleu presque translucide et l'autre émeraude très claire. Ça lui avait valu plusieurs fois des railleries de certains camarades de classe, quand d'autres ne pouvaient soutenir plus longtemps son regard, déstabilisant plus d'un. Charlotte était fière d'avoir hérité les yeux de son père et de sa mère. Et à vrai dire, elle se foutait pas mal de ce que pouvaient penser les gens à son encontre, elle était plutôt du genre : ceux qui parlent derrière mon dos, mon cul le contemple. Un caractère haut en couleur, mais d'une douceur infinie surtout avec les enfants. Elle est grande de taille, un mètre soixante-seize. Un corps fin, mais athlétique, suivant les traces de son aîné. Un an que Charlotte avait terminé son master de psychologie pour rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre et s'occuper d'enfants ayant subi des traumatismes et actes abjectes. Sa petite sœur avait ça dans le sang. Fillette, elle ne supportait pas que certaines personnes frappent des enfants systématiquement surtout quand ce n'était pas valable. Pour elle, on avait une bouche, une langue et il suffisait de s'en servir et d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à l'enfant. Et à force de répétition constante, l'enfant l'enregistrait, se sentant sécurisé par les limites données de l'adulte. Oui, il admirait sa sœur, même si parfois elle était une chieuse et son franc parlé qui pouvait blesser par moment.

Il sortit de ses songes et ouvrit la porte à la voler, mains sur les hanches.

– Hola, mi hermaño ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant la béquille latérale au sol avec agilité.

– Non, mais tu es inconsciente de conduire cet engin en hiver ! s'écria-t-il en rogne.

– Bonjour à toi aussi mon frère ! répondit-elle en enlevant son casque rouge, dévoilant des cheveux blond comme les blés qui retombèrent raide sur le bas de ses reins. Mon bébé me manquait ! Et la conduire est aussi violent qu'un orgasme. Tu devrais essayer, ça te décoincerait.

Il la toisa du regard.

Même si sa sœur portait sa combinaison de motard, il n'empêche qu'elle pouvait avoir un accident et la conduire en cette période était suicidaire. Alors non, il ne plaisantait pas quand on pouvait jouer avec la vie. C'était à croire si elle aimait que son entourage pète les plombs. Son père devait certainement se tirer les cheveux par moment et il se dit qu'il était chanceux de ne plus la supporter.

– Ce n'est pas une raison Cha, rétorqua-t-il. Rentrons avant que nous ameutions le voisinage.

– T'es pire qu'une poule qui couve ses petits. J'ose imaginer quand tu auras un enfant, dit-elle en le précédant à l'intérieur.

Un petit sourire flotta sur le coin de ses lèvres. Si elle savait, pensa-t-il. C'est alors qu'il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Ewen en ce moment. L'acceptera-t-il dans sa vie ? Un besoin impérieux de le connaître naissait en lui. Peter n'avait qu'une hâte : de le rencontrer. Il allait tout faire pour s'impliquer dans la vie de son fils, et se faire accepter même s'il était anxieux d'être à dimanche.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant la plaque induction, pour ne pas faire cramer sa sauce tomate et tous les ingrédients.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question, à savoir comment elle connaissait l'adresse, son père lui avait donné. Elle devait avoir quelques choses d'importantes à lui dire pour rappliquer ses fesses ici.

– Dans trois mois, je passe mon concours et les épreuves d'entrée seront difficiles, expliqua-t-elle, assise sur la chaise en face de lui. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'entraîner.

– Ce n'est que psychique. J'suis désolée, ma belle, mais je ne pourrais pas. J'ne suis pas ici en vacance.

– Bien, concéda-t-elle en soufflant.

Peter allait répondre pour lui proposer une solution à son problème, mais Bella le devança, les épiant derrière la porte de la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança prudemment avec ses béquilles.

– Je peux t'aider, intervint-elle d'une voix amicale.

Peter et Charlotte fronçaient les sourcils.

– Excusez-moi, j'ne veux pas être grossière avec vous, mais en quoi pourriez-vous m'aider sur la maîtrise de mon corps, répliqua Charlotte, incertaine.

– Je pourrais t'apprendre plus de choses que tu ne sais toi-même. Comme ta si bien dit Peter, tout n'est que mental. Je serais enchantée de pouvoir t'aider, moi en l'occurrence, j'suis en vacance, proposa-t-elle, sincèrement.

Peter ouvrit la bouche et la referma, sidéré par son audace. Cette femme recelait bien des secrets et il était déterminé à les découvrir.

– Volontiers, accepta-t-elle. J'suis Charlotte, la sœur de Peter, dit-elle en se levant rejoindre Bella.

Charlotte lui fit la bise.

– Isabella, appelle-moi Bella, sourit-elle, chaleureusement.

o°O°o

Aujourd'hui, elle avait fait la connaissance de la sœur de Peter, elle l'aimait déjà cette jeune demoiselle, haute en couleur. Les réparties avec son frère avaient été intenses et comiques, à souhait. En revanche, elle avait décelé en elle une douceur quand elle commençait à dire qu'elle rêvait d'avoir un mari, quatre enfants. À n'en pas douter, Charlotte savait ce qu'elle voulait, lui donnant un but dans le futur. Pour l'heure, elle se consacrait à son concours et pas de petit copain à l'horizon pour la freiner dans son projet, comme elle l'avait si bien expliqué à la brune.

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil, quand soudain elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer.

– Tu dors ?

La voix de Peter raisonna dans la pénombre.

– J'allai m'endormir, mentit-elle.

– Ça tombe bien, j'ai prévu autre chose que dormir.

La pièce était trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer autre chose que sa silhouette, mais elle entendit distinctement le froissement de vêtements glissant au sol. Elle retint son souffle. Il avait un sacré culot de se pointer dans sa chambre sans avoir été invité.

Bella écarquilla les yeux dans le noir, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle d'un pas assuré. Instinctivement, elle remonta sa couette jusqu'au buste. Et lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle, elle ne put se résoudre à le repousser. Sans un mot, il souleva la couverture et se glissa à l'intérieur. Ses cuisses musclées étaient délicieusement chaudes, tout comme ses bras qui ne tardèrent pas à l'envelopper. Impossible de lui résister. Son parfum viril, musqué, eut raison de sa détermination : un désir brûlant se consumait déjà en elle.

– Hum ! Tu es déjà toute nue, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

– Tu es culotté de venir sans mon accord, Peter, gronda-t-elle d'une voix pas convaincante.

– La faute à qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu m'as chauffé pendant la matinée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas tort, mais il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Elle disait mot.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et fit courir sa langue sur le pourtour de ses mamelons, avec dévotion, pendant un temps qui lui parut infini. Puis il continua sa descente, ses lèvres descendirent le long de son ventre plat, de l'intérieur de sa jambe droite, et il écarta doucement ses cuisses avant de se pencher pour l'ausculter. Bella lui offrait une vue plongeante sur son sexe intégralement épilé, sur ses lèvres humides, palpitantes, qui l'appelaient de toutes leurs forces, qui ne rêvaient que d'être lapées, aspirée par sa bouche charnue. Enfin, il se pencha sur son sexe, au ralenti et, du bout de sa langue, presque insensiblement, lapa la surface des chairs qui lui étaient offertes.

Bella se cambra, suppliante et gémie en s'agrippant sur les draps.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait mettre autant d'obstination à embrasser le sexe d'une femme avec une lenteur insondable, et l'intention délibérée de retarder le moment de l'aboutissement. Même sa première nuit avec lui et son premier préliminaire n'avait pas été à ce point. Là, il jouait avec elle, faisant monter pour mieux lui refuser la satisfaction, attendant qu'elle retombe pour recommencer, avec une passion parfaite et une application méticuleuse. Finalement, elle repensa à ses paroles de ce matin et il avait raison. Il se donnait entièrement sous la passion et l'ivresse. Boire son sexe lui semblait être devenu le seul et unique but de son existence. Il se consacrait intégralement de manière pratiquement obsessionnelle, et avec comme objectif de faire durer le plus possible cette faveur. Une montée interminable se déversa en elle, une tension qui la priva de toute raison et la fit hurler, un vertige interminable comme si elle était emprisonnée dans le cœur d'un cyclone.

Il sentait qu'elle était proche de venir et accentua ses mouvements avec sa langue et son pouce qui faisait des cercles circulaires sur son bouton de plaisir. Elle avait la sensation de s'envoler, le souffle coupé le dos cambré, les yeux révulsés et les mains agrippées toujours sur les draps. Elle criait sa jouissance, et cela n'en finissait pas d'exploser dans un feu d'artifice splendide et insoutenable.

Peter n'attendit pas qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il enlaça sa taille et s'allongea en l'emmenant avec lui. Il se redressa son corps toujours scellé au sien et caressa son visage en glissant ses mains sur sa nuque avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion. Assise à présent sur ses genoux en faisant gaffe à sa cheville, elle laissa échapper un petit cri, subjugué par le bonheur de son sexe en elle, dans les profondeurs les plus secrètes de son corps. D'instinct, elle se mit à aller et venir autour de lui, l'enserrant de toute sa puissance de son désir. Après quelques minutes de cette caresse d'une volupté à donner le vertige, il haleta, bredouilla son prénom, puis agrippa ses hanches et la maintint immobile.

– Ne bouge pas ma tigresse, sinon je vais venir, prévint-il, les yeux brillants de désirs.

Puis, elle reprit son mouvement, ce flux et reflux de caresses, adoptant un rythme lent et sensuel, les amenant tous deux jusqu'au divin précipice. Ses mains toujours ancrées à ses hanches, il ne cessa de la regarder grâce à la lune qui éclairait la chambre, alors qu'elle le prenait, l'attirant en elle. Peu à peu, le plaisir lui fit perdre toute retenue et dissipa les dernières inhibitions qui auraient pu entraver leur union si parfaite. Quand elle le sentit proche d'exploser dans le préservatif, elle laissa l'orgasme déferler en elle. Elle l'entendit alors crier son prénom, juste avant qu'il ne s'abandonne en elle, dans une vague de pure extase.

La brune était encore tout étourdie, les jambes en coton, s'efforçant avec peine d'absorber la puissance de ses orgasmes, quand il s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux pleins d'étoiles d'extase, les pupilles dilatées.

– Ça va ma tigresse ?

Bella bâilla et répondit :

– Fatiguée et repue. Je crois que demain nos corps vont sans souvenir, riait-elle.

– Dors. Je veille sur toi désormais.

Elle se laissa aller à somnoler contre son torse, oubliant les images qu'elle avait vues et les soucis à venir. Repue et engourdie par les répliques sismologiques de ses orgasmes répétés. Elle s'endormit paisiblement et aucun cauchemar ne vint hanter ses rêves. Seulement la vision de son fils déguisé en pirate, jouant avec son père, les couvant d'amour en caressant affectueusement son ventre proéminent.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

La suite arrivera dimanche soir. Promis !

En attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions. ^^

A très vite !


End file.
